Sessions or Confessions of a Sex Starved Lunatic
by Eterna Alba
Summary: Meet Isabella Swan. Young. Outgoing and determined CPA. Her career is set. Now all she need is a little push to get her romantic status in order. Will she get it together or will she enlist help from the Love Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

Oh. My. God.

Ohmygod ohmygod.

What am I going to do?

He's walking over to my desk.

Green eyes blazing. Smirk in place.

His hand running absent-mindedly through his bronzed hair.

He's gorgeous.

He's also much younger than me and…not the one I want.

If you had asked me 6 months ago what I would do for a date, no, a glance from the fine human specimen walking my way I would have said I'd do anything.

I would have gladly taken on extra work hours, done your expense reports, but today…things have changed.

I was so wrapped up in my daily work routine and e-mail correspondence that it completely slipped my mind. I had a lunch date with Edward. Me. A date. With Edward.

He'd asked me a few days ago and yes a few days ago I was all for it but that was before I came to the realization that hit me this morning.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I have had a crush on one Edward Masen for the past year (or I should say had a crush. Past tense). Every since he walked into our accounting office and into the fantasies of every female who works here. Minus one Alice Cullen who only has eyes for Jasper Whitlock.

I still remember the way he looked with his black tailored suit, white button up white (sans tie) and that unruly hair.

Carlisle, owner of Cullen Accounting Firm, introduced him to the staff as the newest CPA joining our illustrious team.

As he walked around from desk to desk trailing behind Carlile (who refused to be addressed as Mr. Cullen stating that was his fathers name and it made him feel like a grandfather) he was introduced to each person individually.

The only movement he would offer was a slight tip of the head and faint smile, which for some reason left a wake of swooning girls as he moved on to his next unsuspecting victim.

Not that I followed his path. Not at all.

He was handsome. Yes, anyone with eyes could see that so I didn't understand what all the fuss was about, until he was introduced to me.

Did I mention he was wearing glasses?

Paired that with a set of pearly white teeth and the afore-mentioned outfit and I had joined the ranks of the swoon team. Then he spoke.

Granted all he murmured was a quiet hello but it was enough.

Did I mention he had the best looking teeth I'd ever seen in a man?

Oh, yeah. I knew that because he had graced me with a full-blown smile, not a mere head nod and twitch of his lips. No, no. Edward Masen had _smiled_ at me.

I know, I know, I sound like a lovesick teenager.

Did I mention the new CPA was 25 years old? Or that I am a whopping 30 years old?

Yeah, all I could do was admire from afar because, lets face it, what kind of a creeper would I be to go after a man younger than me.

Especially one that looked like that!

He could have his pick of any young hottie that threw herself at him (and who knows he probably already had a girlfriend).

That's a moot point anyway because he was way out of my league.

I know what you're thinking. Any 30 year old confident woman can seduce a younger man.

Well that's where you have me pegged wrong.

I am nowhere near confident enough (or was back when I met him) to even try to strike up a conversation or flirt with Edward.

No, I was the mousy girl next door who was everyone's friend and confidant. The reliable girl who would help you out of a jam if you needed her at the drop of a hat.

The girl who would sit at the table watching your purse while you got on the dance floor to dance with the guy you'd just met 20 minutes before.

The one that always got passed over in favor of the Rosalie Hales of the world. (Don't get me wrong, I love my roommate but sometimes I wish she would take a break from her rotation. Our apartment looks like a runway with the amount of men parading in and out every other day).

But I digress.

My point is that 6 months ago I would have given anything for Edward Masen to give me the time of day, but not today. Today I would have to sit through a very awkward lunch date and try to let him down gently.

Why the change of heart?

Because I, Isabella Swan, am in love with my sex therapist.

,

,

,

Did I mention I'm still a virgin?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello! I am embarking on a new story. I've been trying to get some work done on _Burning in the Skies_ but the inspiration fairy seems to have abandoned me. This plot has been bouncing around in my head for the past week so I figure I'll get it down and hopefully it'll get my brain moving on BITS. I'm going beta-less this time around. Not because I don't love my betas but mostly because the chapters will be short and written as inspiration hits me. Updates may be twice a day or once every few days depending on how busy I am at work. Hope you enjoy this and I would love to see your thoughts so please hit the review button!**


	2. Chapter 2  Oh, Baby, Baby

Which statement should I address first?

The virgin one or the sex therapist one?

I know what you're thinking. How can a virgin have a sex therapist? Or how in the hell can a 30-year-old woman still be a virgin? Or perhaps _why_ does a virgin have a sex therapist?

I can explain. Really, I can.

See, I grew up in a very religious household where it was instilled in me that sex was a sin. It was also instilled in me that sex should be saved for marriage.

I agree with the marriage part, but now, not so much on the sin part.

So I'm saving myself for marriage. Or I was. Am. Still.

Well, how can I say I'm "saving myself" when there haven't really been any opportunities to save myself from?

I've never had a boyfriend. Like ever. Or even had a guy remotely interested in me.

I guess you could say I was a late bloomer in high school. It didn't really help that I was painfully shy.

Either way, I didn't really start noticing guys until I was in college and by that time all the rest of the female population had more skills at getting their attention than I did.

Lets face it; it's a lot scarier to face rejection when you're in your twenties than in your teens. I don't think I could face it if I was the laughing stock of my dorm for not knowing how to do…certain things.

After all, a guy is only after one thing.

Right?

Either way, the farthest I would take it would be perhaps kissing and it's not like that would keep the guys attention for long. Especially when there were other girls willing to go multiple times at bat. If you get my drift.

Oh yeah. I've never been kissed either.

Shocking I know, but to quote Drew Barrymore, "I'm not going to go around kissing a bunch of frogs to find my prince."

At least that's what I keep telling myself.

.

I blame Rosalie for the sex therapist (although I am secretly thrilled she sent me his way but don't tell her I said that. Her head is already big enough as it is).

Although, if I'm being honest, he's not really a therapist. He doesn't have a doctorate degree on…sex…or whatever it would be called in the medical field.

His site looks very professional and discreet though. No naked women or sex toys flashing all over the place (not that I've ever seen such web sites but I can only imagine). Although, I did get forwarded a link from Alice one time that had some disclaimer about it being for adults only.

So, curious me clicked "Yes, I want to proceed." It was a site full of stories. Alice said they would help "get my juices flowing." I have no idea what juices she was referring to cause all it did was give me the need to pee.

That was after staring at one of those moving image thingies (I believe they call it a gif in the 'blogger world').

So I came away without reading anything, the need to pee and a billion questions. One of them being why a man would want to put his face in between a woman's legs…down there. And why did it look like the woman was enjoying it…thoroughly. And do women really wear that lacy underwear that look like they could be ripped with once swift tug?

And why are there tons of lemons in it?

I never did find the recipe to make lemonade.

Needless to say I did not go back to that site for a long time. Until recently that is.

I blame my therapist.

Which brings me back to Rosalie Hale. My roommate slash supermodel, slash sex goddess, slash most-annoying-person-in-the-world.

Okay not really annoying. Not that much.

It all stems back to my spring-cleaning session last year and one Rosalie Hale walking in on my impromptu karaoke session.

I may or may not have been yelling, "Oh, baby, baby!"

.

.

How was I supposed to know what Salt n Peppa meant when they said "Push it, push it real good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading! I see you putting this on your favorites and am soooo thrilled. I promise you'll enjoy the ride. Now how bout you hit that little button down there that says review? I want to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, there I was singing my innocent little heart out using the broom as my microphone when one Rosalie Hale waltzes into our apartment and started doing these R-rated hip swivels.

Followed by crude pelvic thrusts.

I was not amused.

She proceeded to laugh at what I assumed was a shocked look on my face.

"So am I Salt or am I Pepa?"

"You're gross that's what you are. Always have to make a perfectly good song into something dirty." I told her giving her the stink eye.

"You're kidding, right, Bella?"

This was followed by a bout of laughter at my "I have no idea what you mean" face.

"Bella. What do you think they mean when they say '_coolin by day then at night working up a sweat_' and _'can't you hear the music pumpin hard like I wish you would'_?

She proceeded to demonstrate doing that hip thrust again along with moaning "Ah, push it, push it real good."

I was mortified. I'm sure my face turned seven shades of red.

The point is, that was the day Rosalie told me about the Sex Doctor.

According to her I needed some lessons on sex since I had grown up so sheltered. Since I was skittish about taking said lessons from the Sex Goddess herself she mentioned maybe getting help from a professional. Someone I didn't know. That way I wouldn't feel too embarrassed at the knowledge (or lack thereof) that I possessed. I would feel freer to speak my mind and insecurities without fear of anyone I know finding out of my predicament.

Days later I ended up with an Internet address to a popular and highly respected sex therapist. The testimonials on the site had nothing but great things to say. Most of them being females but shockingly some males as well.

He was Alex Hitchins, but for people with sex problems.

Wait. Not sex problems. Questions?

God, now I sound like a nymphomaniac.

_Hi, my name is Bella and I have a sex problem. I'm not having any._

After filling out some questionnaires and signing a wavier I was ready to go get on that horse. Or pony.

I was relieved to know that there would be no 'hands on' sessions. Most of our sessions where conducted online so I didn't really have to see my therapist face to face. It was more of an interactive chat session where only he and I were allowed.

I know, it sounds fishy but Rosalie swore by him (yeah, I'd like to know how she came t know of him and if she ever had issues anywhere close to mine…I doubt it).

I was seriously nervous about sharing so many personal secrets with a stranger. So when the day came to 'meet' him I freaked out and gave him a different name.

I know, I'm weird.

It wasn't a total lie, I told him my name was Marie, which it technically is. Either way he said for me to call him the Love Doctor or Doctor Drew…which he found hilarious for some reason. He didn't give his name stating that it would be better to keep things impersonal so as not to create a false sense of intimacy. (I guess he had one or two of his clients fall for him before. I guess with me it makes three.)

Sounds fishy, I know, but to be fair I can see how sharing such intimate information with someone as knowledgeable as he is in the field and experiencing certain things for the first time would create a false sense of intimacy between him and the client.

I still turn crimson thinking back at some of our lessons.

Either way, that first day it was like I was a completely different person. Only Marie and E. existed in that chat room. The day of my first lesson.

The day I let my mind think of the possibility that I, Isabella Marie Swan, could actually be attractive and that maybe, just maybe men would see me that way too.

Like Rose always said, I had all the equipment, I just needed to learn how to use it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Meant to have this up Thursday but we had a power blackout in Southern California. Took me back to the olden days and I felt like I was in _Little House on the Prairie._ Hope you all had a great weekend and were with your loved ones this Septermber 11th that just passed. Can't believe it's been 10 years.**

**Please show me some love and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe I should backtrack a bit.

I didn't decide to meet with the good Doctor simply because of Rose. By the time Dr. E. was mentioned and I actually had the guts to contact him, Edward Masen had been working at Cullen Accounting for about 2 months.

My insane teen-like crush was slowly growing.

I stole furtive glances whenever he left his desk. I tried not to stare too much since every time I did my traitorous body would give me a way through the pink that colored my face.

I tried to be subtle at my attempts to get his attention but apparently I was too subtle.

The only conversation we've had is a quick "hello" or an "excuse me" when we bump into each other in the hallways (I may or may not time my restroom breaks when he's away from his desk).

I dressed in my best black slacks and cardigan; paired with the string of pearls my father gave me when I graduated college. My hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail and I even added a dash of lip-gloss to add some color.

I know what you're thinking. I dress like a librarian.

To be honest I've never felt that way. I actually feel uncomfortable showing much skin. It doesn't help that my complexion is very fair and I always get asked why I don't go get a tan.

Umm, skin cancer? No thanks.

Besides, the only reason to be showing off your boobs to the world is if you want to get taken advantage of.

Ask Jessica Stanley.

I don't think that girl owns any skirts longer than 5 inches. Or any shirts with sleeves or neckline above her collarbone.

That is why I am the one that usually does in-house visits to our most important clients. No one wants a half naked woman at their desk (well, except for James Townsend but he can stay as far away from me as possible. He's got venereal disease stamped on his forehead).

I digress.

My reason for finally contacting Doctor E came upon me one spring morning. I was dressed in my usual slacks and sweater combination. Hair neatly in place and smile on my face.

I usually let my friend Angela Webber get my lunch when she ran out to grab hers. It's time saving and efficient. It allows me to get more work done instead of having to rush at the end of the day/

That day, however, I decided to go out and get my own lunch.

I admit. Part of the reason was that Edward's desk was right in the line of vision of the elevators.

If he happened to see me walk by then who was I to deny him?

Unfortunately, he was nowhere near his desk when I left.

I left the building feeling slightly deflated but with the hopes of seeing him upon my return to the office.

Things only went downhill from there.

The server at the sushi place passed me over in order to attend to some twenty-something girls not once, not twice, but three times.

Then, to add insult to injury, as I was leaving he called out a farewell.

"Have a good day, ma'm."

He. Called. Me. Ma'm.

I know I'm thirty years old, but I don't actually look my age.

When I was twenty-one, people always told me I looked sixteen. It was amusing at first but got to me annoying after a while. Now, people usually tell me I look 22 so you can understand my less than enthusiastic reception of being called Madame.

Especially coming from someone who couldn't be more than twenty-four years old.

I sulked my way back to the office and was juggling my miso soup in one hand wile trying to sneak in a California roll before getting to my desk (what can I say, they're my guilty pleasure) when tragedy struck.

Something bumped into me propelling my body forward and causing my soup to spill all over my new sweater. It was hot. I might have garbled out a painful yell.

That wasn't the worst part though, oh no.

I had been run into by one Edward Masen.

I die.

It gets better.

He proceeds to tell me he didn't see me standing there.

Cue heart fail.

I know I'm small but I'm not **that** small!

The best part was when he told me I 'looked familiar' and asked if I was new to the building.

My throat closed up. I couldn't breathe.

My brain was only able to work enough to mumble out a meek "excuse me" before bolting towards the lobby's restroom where I proceeded to cry my eyes out.

After my sob fest I removed my sweater and tried to clean it in the bathroom sink before going to our offices and telling Carlisle I wasn't feeling well and would be finishing up some work from home.

Bless his heart, he took one look at my face and told me not to worry, work could wait, to get better.

That night, as I got ready for bed, I remembered the web address Rose had given me. Pulling it out of the desk drawer I had stored it in, I placed in my purse and vowed to myself that I would no longer be invisible.

It was high time people took notice of me as more than just the good friend or the great worker.

I, Isabella Swan, was going to make people turn heads. Starting with Edward Masen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I have been trying to post this since this morning but had issues with he electric company. So, after I got the power back in my building I had to re-write most of the chapter. Two more power outages later, I finally had it set. Thanks for reading and thanks for putting me on your alerts. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far.**

**Any ideas of what Bella is going to do the next time she sees Edward? Drop me a line in the reviews! I want to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5  Taking the Plunge

Please fill in the blank fields as required. Include as much information as possible so we may be better equipped to suit your needs and specifications. All information given to us is in strict confidence and will only be shared with the professional assigned to you.

**Interested Party Application**

**Name (or nickname);** Marie

**Gender**: Female

**Contact information**: E-mail please, ONLY E-MAIL! sweetbmgmail . com

**Interests**: Literature, art, anything that doesn't involve coordination or grace

**Hobbies**: Ummm does reading count?

**Do you prefer outdoor or indoor activities?:** Indoor. Anything that keeps me away from the harsh light of the sun (I'm a vampire. I may melt) That was a joke…just in case.

**Sexual preference**: Ummm as in? Men. I'm straight.

**Sexual partners**: Uh, 0. I'm a virgin.

**List any health issues you may have (STDs, etc): **Being as I am a virgin (stated above) I have 0 diseases. Only possible 'health' issue is a chronic case of clumsiness and profuse reddening of the skin in embarrassing situations.

**Sexual experience (positions, toys, role play):** Positions? I'd like to be on top, or bottom…wait…what? Toys? What does a yo-yo have to do with this? Role play? Are…you…

**Preference in therapist**: Female…no, male. You pick!

**In a scale of 1 – 10 (1 being very comfortable and 10 being extremely uncomfortable), how comfortable are you discussing sexual habits or experiences**: 10! (mortified)

You will hear from one of our therapists within 24 hours in case further information is required and to set up your first session.

Thank you for your interest. This is your first step to a happy, healthy, enjoyable exploration into your sexual power. Enjoy the ride!

.

.

.

.

Oh my god. I was really doing this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for all the new Favorites and alerts I've been placed in! How I wish this story had at least 1 review... le sigh. Are you ready for the first session? Are you?**

**Show me some love!**


	6. Chapter 6  FUSS

The next twenty-four hours dragged by.

I had never checked my e-mail as incessantly as I did that Wednesday.

Not only that, but I had to use my ninja skills to avoid one Edward Masen. Sadly, it wasn't that difficult to do.

The only incident was when I walked by him in the reception area.

I had been talking to Angela since she had been worried at my hasty retreat the day before. I assured her it had only been a stomach thing and was fine.

She commented on how pretty my new sweater had been yesterday and asked to borrow it but I had to tell her it was at the dry cleaners since it had suffered a food accident.

"You know how clumsy I am, Ang. I never notice where I'm walking and bumped into someone, causing my soup to spill all over it. It was probably the fact that I was not feeling well," I added hastily.

I couldn't risk blowing my "stomach illness" story.

I was walking towards my cubicle as I said that and managed to barely miss walking into Edward, again.

I quickly ducked my head and mumbled an "excuse me" before running/power walking to my desk.

His face looked a little pink (I might have glanced at him from under my curtain of hair) and seemed to be about to say something but I didn't stick around to listen.

It wasn't until 3 in the afternoon that I finally received an e-mail from Fulfilling Untapped Sexual Security dot com (or FUSS as I like to call it).

It stated my enrollment packet had been shipped and would arrive within 1 – 2 days. I merely had to sign the wavier (for legal purposes), fill some additional questionnaires, and login to my new online profile for my upcoming session. Once they received my packet I would be assigned a therapist according to my specifications to best fit my needs.

I may have emitted some sort of noise because a smooth velvety voice asked if I was okay from somewhere to the left of my monitor. I quickly shrank my e-mail page and mumbled a "yes, I'm fine."

I knew that voice. It had been engraved in my memory in the past day.

_I didn't see you there._

_I didn't see you._

_I don't see you._

I had looked up from my screen to find a set of piercing green eyes staring at me intently before frowning and looking away.

After he retreated from my workspace, I pulled out my compact to see if I had something on my face, his strange look having unnerved me.

Nothing was amiss, except for maybe my lips that were slightly red from all the nibbling I must have tortured them through while I read the FUSS e-mail.

They looked a bit plump. And dry.

I'd applied some of my strawberry lip balm before refocusing on my work. The faster I got out of the office the faster I'd be able to stalk my mail box.

I was starting to get a bit nervous about the whole thing and wanted to just get everything rolling before I lost my nerve.

That and I didn't want Rose to get my mail. I could only imagine the barrage of questions I would receive not to mention the relentless teasing, even if she had been the one to direct me that way.

Living with an Amazonian goddess sucked.

Hard.

Thursday and Friday went much in the same manner. Playing evasive ninja maneuvers to seer clear of Mr. Green Eyes and received odd stares and frowns when he would somehow end up by my cubicle.

Maybe he was working on an account with Mike.

It wasn't unusual for Carlisle to pair up newer members to the firm with veterans to help them get better acquainted with our clients.

It was odd though, each time he'd been seen roaming around my area of the office, Mike was nowhere near his desk. I'd have to speak with him about improving his communication skills because he and Edward always seemed to be missing each other.

Finally, that end of the workweek came and I was rushing out of the office in hopes of having received my FUSS package.

In my hurt to leave I dropped a file by the elevator and had just finished gathering the paperwork when I heard the ding of the elevator announcing its arrival.

I straightened myself up in time to spot Mr. Green Eyes looking between the elevator and the stairway seeming a bit flushed.

His cheeks where slightly pink and he looked everywhere but never turned my way.

Odd.

I entered the elevator and was about to ask him if he was coming or going when I hear the stairway door slam shut.

Maybe he needed to exercise.

As the doors closed I bent down to retrieve a business card that had slipped from aforementioned file looking up to catch my reflection in the shiny elevator doors.

I could see down my sweater from the tops of my breasts to the lacy white of my bra.

I quickly straightened myself and fixed my top vowing to never wear a v-neck sweater to work again.

I was glad no one had been present to bear witness to my embarrassing moment.

Fortunately, when I arrived home, all thoughts of embarrassment and pink tinged faces left my mind as I spotted a manila envelope peeking out from my mailbox.

My FUSS package had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Lets start with a huge YAY! I have 1 review. THANK YOU! lol**

**Second, thanks to all the new favorite author/story submissions. Love to see those on my alerts. I'm thinking of some of the sessions that are in store for innocent Ms. Swan and need your help. Can you tell me some of your favorite songs? I may be incorporating them to future chapters :)**

**Please send me your love!**


	7. Chapter 7  Ears are for Eavesdropping

The package contained some wavier forms, as outlined by the e-mail I received, along with a few short questionnaires that inquired on my taste in books, movies, toiletries and other inconsequential information.

There was also the one asking about her clothes, what she wore on a daily basis, what she wore at home, going out and my undergarments.

The last sheet was a bit more unnerving, asking me to detail any fantasies or things I wanted to do not only in my life, but also in the bedroom.

Seeing as I had never had sex there wasn't much for me to base my fantasies on, but I did have ears.

Ears that heard a lot of "oh, harder, faster, more!" coming from my roommates bedroom.

Ears that heard as Alice gushed on about her boyfriends "nimble fingers and talented tongue."

Ears that took in every detail of information as the girls in the office gossiped about the attributes of the men they dated or wanted to date.

I had never noticed the way a man's clothes fit before. The ways a shirt could pull against broad chests and backs or the way slacks hung enticingly from strong hips and framed muscular thighs.

I had never realized how sensual a man's fingers were or how the softness of freshly licked lips could make my throat dry up in seconds.

I was slowly starting to realize how a smile could freeze me in my tracks and how a soft chuckle could make my heart flutter.

All these things had come to my attention thanks to the whispers I overheard in the office since Edward Masen had arrived.

Now, thanks to these whispers I had a few ideas that kept swimming through my mind constantly. Of course, they would never come t pass since for one; I didn't have a man in my life and two, I would never be bold enough to voice them aloud.

Instead, I wrote them down for the questionnaire, knowing I would never, ever actually experience them.

After finishing the rest of the paperwork and signing the waiver, I slipped everything into the prepaid FedEx envelope provided and walked it down to the nearby FedEx office.

I was a little eager to get it on its way.

The sooner it was received by the FUSS people the sooner I would get this project of mine rolling.

It had taken me a while to admit it to myself, but I knew that I needed to come out of my shell. Even if I never did get Edward to notice me that way, I hoped someone would.

I wasn't anticipating bumping into Alice who was just walking out of the video store next to the FedEx office. She eyed the package at which point I gave a lame excuse of dropping off some last minute work that had caught up on me from being sick during the week.

I didn't understand her comment on there being more than one workaholic at our firm until it was too late.

Walking into the drop-off center I was nearly run over by a man in a navy blue sweater and black jeans.

Let me rephrase that, I was nearly trampled because I was knocked over backwards sending my envelope flying and landing with an un-lady like "umph."

To my horror the sweater in question was encasing a man I was growing very familiar with.

As I tried to right myself and reach for my envelope without bringing more attention to myself I was hauled up by a set of strong arms.

I was afraid to look anywhere but at the strong defined chest in front of me (did I mention the sweater was form fitting?).

Slowly I dragged my eyes up to meet a pair of green eyes staring at me curiously.

"Are you alright miss?"

I stared at Edward for a few minutes probably causing him to wonder if I was mute because he frowned and glanced from side to side as if looking for someone.

Remembering my manners I nodded weakly (because really, what else could I do when the minty fresh breath of the man I daydreamed about was wafting over me, causing my motor functions to falter).

He furrowed his brow once more before letting me go and bending to retrieve my envelope.

A emitted a noise similar to that of a cat being stepped on at the thought of him seeing what I was mailing (seriously, earth swallow me whole).

He turned to me with that frown on his face, envelope in hand and was about to turn it over when I made another gurgling sound.

He chuckled.

"You sure you're okay?"

I may have mumbled something.

His lips started twitching.

"Cat"

The twitching increased and evolved into a small smirk.

I yanked the package from his hand and rushed to place it n the drop box before he could see it.

"Cat. Uh...I forgot to get food. For my cat. It's hungry. Starving really. All alone. Hungry. My poor pussy…cat."

I was rambling.

Oddly he turned pink and his shoulders started to shake with restrained laughter.

Was he laughing at me? It was bad enough he didn't remember me after running into me twice n the same week. I mean, come on! We worked together!

Maybe I was losing my cool, scratch that, I did lose my cool. I mean, I know I'm not a bombshell but damn it, I am a person! I got compliments from time to time (mainly from Mike) so there was no reason for this man to stand there and openly laugh at my mortification after having knocked me over for the second time in a week.

It had been a long and stressful week. My nerves and anxiety had escalated so I wasn't quite myself.

I really don't know what came over me but the last thing I realized I had walked up to a still shaking Edward with my hands on my hips, staring him straight in the face as I pulled out my wallet and shoved a piece of paper at his now shocked face.

"Here's my dry cleaning bill from the sweater you soiled on Wednesday Mr. Masen. I'll take cash or check, whatever suits you better. You can repay me at the office on Monday. My desk is next to Mike Newton's. I know I'm shorter than you but please look down once in a while so as not to run over clumsy girls like myself from now on. I don't particularly like being on my knees a lot. Have a good night."

As I stalked off toward my car I chanced a glimpse behind me to see Edward gaping like a fish before running a hand over his face. Noticing the receipt I had shoved into his hand he shook his head before turning back the way he had come from.

I hoped the FUSS people got my package soon because I had no idea how I would face Edward Masen after the stunt I'd pulled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks to the few of you who have been kind enough to post a review. :) Just a quick note. I keep chapters short because that allows me to update more frequently. I am pressed for time and I am sure you don't want to wait 3 days or more for an update. So i try for short and sweet but chapters will probably increase in length as sessions begin. Please send me your song titles! I really, really, need them.**

**Reviews are like Bella learning all about tight pants and heaving chests. Or why Edward is always blushing.**


	8. Chapter 8 Invisible

**A/N My apologies for the long weekend with no updates. To make it up to you I made this chapter a bit longer. :) I own nothing. SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

><p>The weekend passed by in a blur of nothingness.<p>

True, I did my usual cleanup around the apartment, did laundry, some grocery shopping, I wasn't idle at all. My weekends consisted of catching up on personal errands and getting everything ready for the week to come.

Terribly exciting stuff.

The main event of my Saturday night consisted of watching a movie as loud as possible to cover up the mewing and panting noises coming from Rose's bedroom.

We should start looking into sound proofing it.

This one also included worrying over my reaction towards Edward.

I had never acted out that way. I usually just bit my tongue and walked away but something about the way he looked at me…like he was laughing at me.

Always laughing _at_ me.

He didn't even look embarrassed at not remembering me.

Was I that insignificant?

I wasn't memorable even after being crashed into?

I was bombarded with thoughts like these for most of the weekend, to the point that when Monday morning rolled around I was a nervous wreck.

.

.

.

I'm not sure what I was expecting.

Maybe an angry looking Edward waiting at my desk or a note apologizing about his behavior.

I received neither.

It was almost lunchtime and I had resigned myself to having an uneventful day.

I had secretly hoped for some sort of confrontation or contact from Edward by now but it was not to be. Apparently I was as forgettable as I thought.

I didn't feel like staying in for lunch so I opted for going out and just spending my lunch hour at the nearby park. I was feeling insecure and a little depressed at the turn of events in the past few days.

Sorely disheartened by the lack of effect I seemed to have on the male population and I was reconsidering the whole FUSS project.

What was the point?

I sat at a bench overlooking the small pond, eating my fruit in quiet contemplation when I was startled by a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Is this seat taken?"

I was met be a set of deep dark eyes and a friendly face with a blindingly white smile. It was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Not at all, go ahead."

"You looked lost in thought there, I wasn't sure if I should disturb or not but I told myself that a girl as pretty as yourself shouldn't be frowning. It's a beautiful day out. You should be enjoying it," he beamed as he took a seat next to me, pulling out an apple and biting into it.

Normally I would have rolled my eyes at such a lame pick up line but the way he said it told me he did not mean it as such. He was genuine in his cheerfulness and it only helped in raising my spirits.

He did say I was pretty. After the morning I'd had, I would take the compliment and store it for future use.

I wasn't invisible to all men. Only the one I wanted to be noticed by.

We spent the remainder of our lunch break chatting about work (he was an in vestment banker and his office was two buildings away from mine). We ended up having a lot in common and I was sad to see that our break was over too soon.

As we said our good byes before going to our respective offices, he turned to me with that brilliant smiled and asked me to join him for lunch the following day. I said yes

I walked back to work with a slight spring to my step, feeling much better than before. So much so that it caused Angela to comment on my cheerful mood when I stopped by her desk.

"You look happier than you did an hour ago Bella. Good lunch?"

"You could say that?" I beamed.

Angela merely chuckled at me before handing me an envelope and a garment bag.

"What's this?"

"Not sure, that hot Mr. Masen dropped off a few minutes ago."

My chipper mood was quickly deflated.

"Why didn't he leave it at my desk?"

"Not sure. I don't think he knows where it is. He came up to me and asked if I could deliver this to the owner. I remember you wore it in last week. Why is he taking care of your dry cleaning, Bella?" She asked mischievously.

"Oh, umm, we had a bit of an accident and he offered to help me pay for the cleaning. Since it was his fault," I mumbled in a daze.

"That's so sweet!"

I nodded my assent and excused myself. I rushed out to my car and left the garment bag there. I had no wish to traipse all over the office with it in tow. Opening the envelope with shaky fingers I read the note written in the now all to familiar script.

_Please forgive me for my rudeness. I will be more careful in the future._

_I hope to someday meet under better circumstances._

My heart constricted painfully in my chest.

_I hope to someday meet._

Didn't he realize he'd already met me?

We worked together for heaven's sake!

He'd asked Angela to return the sweater to the owner. Not to Bella. The owner.

He didn't even know I existed.

I wanted to sit and wallow but knew I'd have to save that for later when I was at home with a pint of ice cream.

Making my way back to our offices in the 5th floor I caught a glimpse of the lake from the lobby window. Maybe Edward Masen didn't know I was alive but at least another man did. I had plans to meet him again tomorrow. If Edward chose to not acknowledge me then that was his loss.

This was the mantra I repeated to myself as I walked into the office and over to my desk.

On my way Mike and Ben who needed help with some accounts intercepted me. I told them to meet me in the conference room in a few minutes. I had to check on some of my own accounts before stopping to help them with theirs.

.

.

.

Thirty minutes and two happy co-workers later I was wrapping up in the conference room when Carlisle walked in.

"Bella! How's my hardest working CPA doing?"

I chuckled and blushed. Yes, Carlisle Cullen always made me blush no matter what it was that came out of his mouth.

"Same old, same old, Carlisle. Just doing my part."

"You do more than your part, Bella. I don't know what I'd do without you." He looked at me and seemed lost in thought for a moment.

After a few silent minutes he snapped out of his reverie and gave me a warm smile.

"Listen, the reason I came in here, besides to sing you praises, was to enlist you with some help."

"Sure, Carlisle. What can I do?"

"As you know, we recently acquired Tanya and Kate Denali as our newest clients. They are amongst one of our biggest accounts. Since they are in the book publishing business and I know you have a love for everything book related, I thought you would want to head up in taking care of their books. I want them attended to by the best person for the job. That's you Bella. There's no other person that I would entrust this account to."

I was shocked.

My jaw was somewhere on the floor or close to it.

"What do you say, Bella?"

I blinked a few times and promptly snapped my jaw shut before swallowing hard.

"Y-yes. Yes I'll do it. Thank you so much, Carlisle. For the vote of confidence, I mean. I won't let you down."

My cheeks hurt from grinning so much.

Carlisle let out a soft laugh before embracing me into a hug.

I forgot to breathe.

True, it wasn't very professional, but Carlisle was like a second father to me and I like one of his own kin. It wasn't unusual for him to hug me on a regular basis. He just didn't do it at the office. Such things were reserved for dinners at the Cullen residence, with Alice.

I digress.

"I've set up a meeting for Thursday after noon so you can get to know them and sort out a timetable that will work for both you and Denali Inc. All the information you need is in the files that should be on your desk by now. Take the rest of the day off and just look them over at your leisure. I know you'll be more than prepared with questions for the m on Thursday. I'll let you know tomorrow who will be assisting you on an as needed basis."

"Sounds good, Carlisle. Thanks again!"

After gathering my belongings from my desk, which now included a thick file for Denali Inc., I prepared to leave for the day.

The last thing I heard before entering the elevator was an exchange between Mike and someone else.

"Her desk is right over there, but looks like you just missed her. Oh! We just missed her! She was right next to us this entire time. Don't worry, Bella is usually here by eight every morning, you can catch her then."

I may have been imagining but I could have sworn the other man replied one word.

It was soft like a whisper but I could swear I had heard correctly.

"Beautiful."

Call me delusional but it sounded just like Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Any thoughts on who the man by the lake was? Who do you think will be assisting Bella with Denali Inc? Was Bella hearing things or did Edward cal her beautiful? And what is wrong with Edward?**

**Leave me your thoughts and show me some love!**


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome to FUSS!

**July13, 2011**

**6:25 PM**

**From: Heidi Anderson**

**To: Marie Swan**

**Subject: Welcome to your new adventure!**

Dear Miss. Swan,

We are very pleased to have you take part on this journey of self-discovery. You will find that as your sessions with our highly discreet and capable therapist will bring you to a path of increased sexual and personal confidence. You will learn to unleash your inner sensual self and become comfortable and empowered in your sexuality.

We have set up a schedule for your online sessions with the information you have provided us. Below you will find the link to your virtual classroom. This link is intended for your use only. No other students will be able to access it. Everything you say in the session with your therapist will remain highly confidential and will not be spoken of beyond that setting.

Your schedule is as follows:

Sessions in virtual classroom #9909

Student: Marie Swan (aka Marie)

Days: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 8 to 9 pm.

Therapist: TBD

Your therapist will contact you via a separate e-mail to specify his expectations fot your first session.

We hope you enjoy yourself!

Sincerely,

Heidi Anderson

HR Department

P. S. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you should have any questions or concerns.

* * *

><p><strong>July 13, 2011<strong>

**6:30 PM**

**From: EM**

**To: Marie**

**Subject: Class is in session**

Hello Miss Swan!

Or can I call you Marie? I see on your application that you prefer to be called Marie so that's what I'll do.

Just sending you a brief note to set the expectations for our first session together. I hope you are not apprehensive about being assigned a male therapist. You seem, how should I put this, rather inexperienced in the matter we will be discussing. (You mentioned you are a virgin). I believe that you would benefit greatly from having a male therapist. Sometimes it is easier for women to ask the more 'embarrassing' questions to someone of the opposite sex. For someone as inexperienced as yourself, wouldn't you rather hear first hand opinions of what a man wants or expects from the source directly?

Not that all men have the same expectations but it's easier to know how to handle us if we give you the answers directly instead of trying to guess and pick between different options. For example: do men prefer women to wear provocative close or would they rather the female to leave some things to the imagination? Is all that makeup really necessary to get a man to notice you? What do we prefer, BJs or hand jobs? The list goes on and on.

Please be assured that we will be dealing with subjects in a gradual manner. Meaning, I won't jump into the ins and outs of anal sex on the first session.

Feel free to speak your mind with me at all times. I respect your thoughts and feelings (if anything makes you uneasy) and will go at your pace. Just be open and honest with me. I am here to inform you and educate you, not embarrass and ridicule.

Our first session will consist of talking out )or should I say writing out) your personal sexual experiences and choices. You are a virgin, but that does not mean you don't have needs or desires. We will explore these and hopefully you will see there is nothing wrong in letting your hair down once in a while. Let your sensuality shine through and work for you. Don't shy away from it.

Look forward to meeting with you tomorrow!

Sincerely,

EM

(that's _my_ nickname)

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for all the FF Story alerts! Makes me want to write! :) I have 4 reviews in..can I get 10, anyone, anyone? 10? Sessions are about to begin. Show me that you want it! How bad do you want it?**


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected Pairing

**A/N I don't own Twilight. I just like to play with Edward...**

**So I know I said sessions would start soon but I wanted to get this chapter in first. Plus I'm sure you'd rather see the sessions and the repercussions back to back instead of waiting through the weekend. Yes? Patience! They will come (snickers)**

* * *

><p>Staff meeting.<p>

_I love you Carlisle but a staff meeting? Right now?_

_I have e-mails to read! Mostly one…from my new therapist._

_Anal sex? W -what?_

Oh. My. God. What did I get into?

Do our session start tomorrow or on Friday? It's Tuesday and right now instead of being able to obsess over what he wrote, I have to go into a staff meeting.

Okay, so it's not really company policy to read personal e-mail at work but I can't help myself.

_Wait. Can other people see this? Is it on the server._

_Close. Close, close, close. _

_Stupid little x on the corner. You are mocking me. I see you!_

"Bella, you coming?"

"Eh, yeah, be right there Ang."

Shoot, I had taken so long to get to the conference room that now I was stuck sitting next to Mike Newton. Don't get me wrong, he's nice but sometimes he gets to close for comfort.

"Hey Bella, do you know what all the fuss is about?"

I nearly spat out my coffee.

"Fuss? S'cuse me?" _He knows. Mike knows. Earth swallow me whole!_

"Yeah, any idea what this impromptu meeting is about?"

"Uh, nope. No idea."

"Hmm, weird. Oh! By the way, Masen was looking for you yesterday. He just missed you. Maybe he'll come up to you today. He said he needed help with something. Not sure what it was. It's kinda weird that after being here for almost a month he still doesn't know where your desk is. I took note of _that_ tidbit 2 hours after I started working here." He winked.

_Yeah, well apparently he's above someone as lowly as me, Mikey._

"Okay people, settle down. I know you're all wondering why the sudden meeting and are dying to know the latest gossip. Am I right?"

_Oh Carlisle, don't try to be hip. Just don't._

Alice giggled from someplace in front of me. Her father was always trying to be 'hip' and trendy to keep in touch with the younger staff. He usually came off as dorky and awkward, but I loved him regardless.

"Well, I wanted to take the time to give two very important and exciting announcements. As you know, we have been in negotiations to land the Denali contract. After going back and forth for 2 weeks I can safely announce that Denali Inc is now one of our biggest clients."

The conference room erupted into applause. Of course I had known of this since Carlisle told me the previous night but what's a few hours. Besides, we all knew this contract could mean big things for Cullen Accounting Firm.

"Not only that, but I've selected one of our brightest and most dedicated CPAs to head up that account. I have the utmost respect and confidence in her representing us well. Bella, can you come up here, please?"

I could feel the heat rising from my chest to my cheeks. I was never much for attention and having Carlisle speak so well of me in front of my peers was unnerving. Especially with a certain set of green eyes looks right at me.

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and continued.

"Bella, will be heading the account but I will assign a few of you to help her out with whatever she needs. This takes top priority so if she needs to hand over some of her smaller accounts to you, she may."

I looked at the friendly faces of my peers and the 'you go girl' comments mouthed at me. I looked everywhere but at the piercing green eyes that were boring a whole into my face.

_I will not look._

_I will not look._

_Maybe just a peek?_

_Bad idea._

Edward Masen was looking at me with an odd expression. He had a sour look on his face and his lips…his lips…they were puckered up as if he had eaten something sour.

Was he frowning at me?

It certainly looked that way.

Maybe he had wanted the account?

I didn't have time to dwell on this because Carlisle started his usual "let em have it' pep talk and calling the meeting to a finish.

"Jessica, Mike and Edward, can you please stay for a few minutes? You too Bella."

We all looked at each other puzzled, well all except for Edward, and sat down at the far end of the conference room.

"As I mentioned, Bella will be heading up the Deanli account but I have selected the three of you to be part of her team. You have all shown you want to grow with the company and have been handling your own accounts exceptionally well. I think you will all agree when I say that you stand to learn a great deal from one of our best. I understand Bella has been gracious enough to help you with questions and tough issues in the past so I know you all get along well together."

Carlisle smiled in my direction and I blushed. Again.

A loud cough brought me out of my embarrassment.

I looked up from staring at my shoes to see Edward leaning against the conference table with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Edward. You're probably wondering why I asked you to stay behind. Well, seeing as you are new to our team, I would like you to work with Bella on this account. Shadow her Accompany her to any meetings. Be her right arm man so to speak. It'll be a good way for you to see how we do things here at Cullen Accounting. Not to say you don't know what you're doing. You'll just find that we have a slightly different approach then what you're used to."

_Say what?_

I could not believe my ears. I would be working one on one with Edward. After working with him (so to speak) for almost a month and being invisible to him he would now be my shadow.

I wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

Then he spoke. His voice like velvet sent shivers down my spine. It didn't help that he was running a hand through his hair while looking straight at me.

"Sure, Carlisle. Not a problem. I'm sure Isabella and I will get along fine and I will learn a lot from her."

_Isabella?_

"Great!" Carlisle clapped his hands enthusiastically and we all began to file out of the conference room.

"Bella, make some time to update Edward on the Deanli account for Thursday's meeting. I want him to sit in on it so he can see how you work and maybe contribute something," he winked playfully at us.

I was mortified. And a little excited.

"Sure, sure." I waved at him trying to seem calm and collected.

"Good, good. Now, stop being lazy and get back to work!" He joked.

As we left the conference room Edward straightened himself from holding up the table and approached me.

He was close enough to touch and I had never had the urge to lean in and smell someone as much as I did right at this moment. His soft velvet like voice brought me out of my haze.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Bella. I'm sure I'll learn a lot from you. Let me know when you want to get together so you can brief me on the file."

He flashed his perfect white teeth at me before extending his hand out for me to precede him.

I tried to take confident steps and not feel self-conscious but a small noise made me falter.

_Did he just groan?_

I turned my head to see Edward chuckling to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

His eyes looked up to meet mine and he absentmindedly bit his bottom lip before smiling and walking to his desk.

_That_ image stayed with me for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what do you think of Edward's odd behavior? Have a fun filled weekend and show me some love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hello! Hope you all had a restfull weekend. Here's more from the mind of Bella.**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>"Younger men are hot!"<p>

I had been engrossed in all the paperwork regarding our newest account and was brought back to the present by none other than Jessica Stanley who was now leaning on my desk like it was there for just that purpose.

"Excuse me?"

"Masen, he's younger than me, well by like a few months, I googled him. He's hot. He's younger than me AND hot. That's just hot. I can think of a few things I'd like to educate him on."

Dear lord does this woman have no shame?

If it weren't for her exemplary work I would think she was a bimbo. All she was missing was gum smacking in her mouth.

Oh, no wait, there it is.

"Wait, you googled him?"

"Yeah, Bellaaa. I mean, google knows all. There wasn't much on him except that he's part owner of some small business, part owner, co owner, something like that. He's very well off, which is weird since he's working here. I mean, if he doesn't need the money why is he slumming it here?"

"No idea Jess. Maybe he wants to actually do something with his life besides just spend his money on partying and booze. Don't ask me; ask him.

Was I really having this conversation? Was this real life?

"I still can't believe we get to work with him. That's soo cool," Jessica continued her rambling.

"Yeah, well I'm still not sure to what extent we'll be working with him yet, Jess. I still have to meet with the Denali sisters and see what they need. Once I do that I can see how much work each of us will need to do."

Jessica stopped her rambling and turned to look at me.

"That's true. Don't worry, Bella. We are going to be an awesome team! We'll make Carlisle so proud. He won't regret choosing us for the task." With one last smile she flounced her hair and went back to work. Thank God.

Technically Carlisle had chosen me for the task.

Just saying.

I still had to figure out a time or way to fill in Edward Masen on the Deanli file. I'm not sure I have the ability to sit in a room with him and actually speak. Let alone do so without drooling. Not to mention I was still a little hurt by the fact that he didn't even remember me.

Whatever.

I have a lunch date to keep.

.

.

.

.

.

Well that went well.

Who knew there were still gentlemen in this town. And he remembered me!

Score!

I know, I need to get over that.

At least now I have someone to spend my lunches with. Someone who appreciates me ad makes me smile. Someone who is interested in what I have to say. Someone I don't get tongue tied around.

Is that a bad thing?

No, it's good. I _can_ hold intelligent conversations with men. I _am_ interesting.

Not to mention he doesn't make me feel tense or cause a pit in the middle of my stomach like…

Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Isabella. So umm I was wondering when we could get together to go over the Denali file. I'd like to be somewhat prepared for the meeting on Thursday and would rather not have a skim the morning of."

"Oh, hey, nice to see you too. How's work going? Well? That's great. I've been busy myself. Thanks for asking."

Silence.

Wait, did that just come out of my mouth?

What is wrong with me?

"Uhh, umm." Edward muttered something unintelligible.

After a few feet shuffles and rubs of the neck (his not mine) he spoke again.

"Sorry. I'm not used to the whole sharing clients thing. I'm not really sure how to go about it. I didn't mean to come off arrogant or disrespectful Miss. Swan."

I waved him off with a hand.

"It's okay. Well, not the disrespectful part. I apologize as well; I should have been more polite to you. I know it must be unnerving being the newest member at the firm. Please, call me Isabella or Bella, whichever you prefer."

"Thanks Isabella," he smiled sheepishly.

My heart stuttered.

I blinked twice, then cleared my throat and ran a nervous hand down my hair.

"You won't have to do much talking at the meeting, I'll handle it so don't worry about that. As I was telling Jessica this morning, Once we have the meeting I'll have a better idea of what they expect from us as well as what we'll need to do in order to better handle such a large account. I won't know who will be in charge of what yet so we'll get together as a group on Friday morning.

Once we know what we're up against and get the account set up, I'm sure Carlisle will start you with your own clients so you won't have to be under me for long. I mean, I won't have to work you so much. I mean, you won't have to worry about me riding you so hard."

I smiled.

His mouth started doing that weird twitching thing again.

Oh great, here comes the laughter at my expense.

Is he turning pink?

"You okay there? Need some water or something?"

"Um n-no, I'm fine. Thanks Isabella. So, Um I'll just wait for you to get on me…about the file, I mean. Yeah?"

"Definitely, I have a couple of appointments this afternoon so how bout we meet tomorrow and go over the file then?"

"Great. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Edward."

That wasn't so bad.

Now, off to deal with Jane, my bitchiest client.

Wait did he just mutter something about death, blue and balls?

I must be hearing things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN One more day. I promise to start the sessions this week but I gotta get to Wednesday first.. that's when class begins. What do you think of Edward?**

**Some me some love. Leame me your thoughts. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Lunch Dates and Mood Swings

**A/N I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>The 'meeting' with Edward went well.<p>

I was a bundle of nerves most of Tuesday afternoon thinking about how I would curve my (odd) snappy reactions to Edward's snippy (odd) remarks. I was also worried I would do something horrendously embarrassing in his presence.

Amazingly enough I kept it together.

I was polite and friendly. Not too commanding. I didn't come off as a know it all (at least I don't think I did, God I hope I didn't).

We adjourned for lunch a little before noon and I was surprised when he offered to walk with me to the lobby.

The elevator ride was q quite one. I tried not to look at him but I thought it rude to just stare blankly at the doors in front of me.

Not to mention I could see his reflection on them.

Instead, I would nod at him and offer a small smile expecting some acknowledgement in return. Of course, it was too much to ask.

Men and their technology.

Edward was so engrossed on his iPhone he didn't look at me once.

Whatever he was looking at or whomever he was talking to must have been extremely interesting.

Whatever.

By the time we got to the lobby I was a bit mad and disheartened at the same time. I guess he was only polite to me on an as needed basis. Outside of work time, he didn't need to make an effort so he didn't.

My mood was slowly turning into a gloomy one when two voices startled me.

"Hey, umm Isa-"

"Hey, Bella!"

Standing before us, leaning casually against the directory was none other than Jacob, my lunch friend.

I couldn't help the slow smile that appeared on my face.

I may have blushed.

He looked very handsome. And his smile…his smile was radiant. His dentist must be very proud because those pearly whites could not get any brighter. I think they even did that little sparkle thing you see in toothpaste commercials.

He was looking past my shoulder though and coking his head at me.

I was confused for all of two seconds before I realized Edward was behind me.

He didn't look happy.

"Where you about to say something, Edward?"

He started at Jacob for a beat before turning to speak to me in a clipped tone.

"No, just wondering if we where going to meet again after lunch, but don't worry, I can go over the _figures_ on my own. I wouldn't want to keep your friend waiting."

With that he walked out the lobby doors without a second glance at us.

Weird.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, Bella. Is your …boyfriend…going to be okay?"

_Boyfriend? S'cuse me?_

"Who? Edward?" I croaked out in an unladylike manner. "Pfft, don't mind him, he's having personal problems. He can't decide what mood he wants to stay in for more than 5 minutes. He's most definitely not my boyfriend. No sir. Nuh, uh. Nope"

Sadly

Jacob chuckled and it made me laugh. Funny how when Edward laughs at me it irritates me but Jacob only makes me smile. Besides, I doubt he'd ever laugh _at_ me.

"well, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, right? See, I forgot to bring lunch today so I took the liberty of making a reservation for us at the bistro down the street. I hear it's really good. I hope I'm not being presumptious but I'd love for you to join me."

"Ummm, sure, why not. I was going to hop to the deli and get some food myself, but bistro sounds good."

How sweet is he?

He even held the door open for me and everything.

The lunch hour passed much faster than I hoped and I was shortly back in the office. Sadly, I had to cancel our lunch date for Thursday seeing as I would probably have to entertain the Denalis for lunch.

Is it just me or does it sound like some sort of Amazonian jungle cat? Rarw!

I'm babbling.

The rest of the workday was…strange.

My meeting with Edward consisted of questions (by me) answered in grunts or nods (by him). I honestly don't know what is wrong with the guy.

Maybe he needs some fiber in his diet?

I did catch him looking at me a few times but he pretended to be deep in thought.

I got tired of talking to myself so I adjourned our meeting and told him to be ready tomorrow at 10am. We'd be meeting with Kate and Tanya Denali at 11am iat their office. From there'd we go to lunch, back to their office and then wrap up and bring it back home to brief Carlisle.

It would be a day of schmoosing.

Great. Just my thing.

Whatever.

Tonight I was going to take a relaxing bubble bath, open a bottle of wine and down it.

Don't judge. I need liquid courage on my first day at school.

Sex school.

That sounds naughty.

Besides, EM said today would just be to get aquainted with him and…what else did he say?

Ooops, I forgot to do my homework.

I wonder if he'll spank me?

Where the hell did that come from?

Bad Bella.

I'm turning into a nutcase and I haven't even gotten started.

Maybe I should stop by the store and buy another bottle of wine. I might need extra liquid courage for what I'm about to get into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I knooow! How mean am I? So, what's up with Edward? And yeah, mystery lunch date is Jacob...dunn dunn duuuuuun. Coming up, Session 1 . The doctor is in! Show me some love! I know you want to!**


	13. Chapter 13 Perceptions

**A/N Okay so class is officially in session! I didn't want to put the annoying chat room like names so I wrote it up as if they were conversing in person. Hopefully it makes sense to you. :)**

**I don't own Twilgith. Twilight owns me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to virtual classroom #9909<strong>

**Your teacher will be in shortly**

Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"Hello there!"

_Eeeep he's here!_

"Hi"

"Is that all I get? Just a hi? I'm teasing. How was your day?"

"Oh it was fine. Not too bad, yours?

"It was good thank you. I had a few bumps along the way but nothing I can't handle. Ready to get started Marie?"

"You bet!"

_Not really._

"So, as I mentioned in the e-mail I sent you, today we'll mostly be talking about your past/present experiences. What makes you comfortable/uncomfortable. What things you're curious about? What things you'd like to explore and maybe try?"

"Ummm, okay."

"Let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable. If you want to stop a certain line of conversation you could say…."

_S'cuse me?_ I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped my lips. Maybe the wine I drank was making me tipsy.

"Supercls;sdklgjgruernbnkj. :D"

"Hahaha I knew you had a sense of humor, Marie. But seriously, how bout you say something like…pass or no comment. Is that good?"

"Yeah, yes. That sounds perfect actually. Thanks EM. I really am kinda nervous about thins."

"Really? Hmm, well, how bout you start off telling me the reason why you signed up for the sessions?"

Edward Masen. No, I can't say that.

Deep breath. Drink of wine. Okay I can do this.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm shy. I mean, not with my friends or at work, usually. Mostly with…um...men. I guess you could say I don't think too highly of myself. Not that I have low self esteem, just that I know that compared to other women out there, I'm not all that much to look at. I'm small, have small breasts, a boyish figure, plain brown eyes and plain brown hair. Everything about me just screams plain!

"Whenever I go out with friends, I'm usually the one left holding their purse while they dance with the cute guys. I haven't once been the one asked out onto the dance floor. Not that I mind, since I'm a terrible dancer, but it'd be ice to be asked. At least once.

"It doesn't help that my roommate is sex on a stick. The epitome of what men want. Blonde hair, blue eyes, curvaceous body and a go get em attitude. Men are constantly falling all over her and wanting to be with her. Next to that…I don't compete.

"Don't get me wrong, I am not jealous of her. I just wish I had been gifted with some of what she has. I'd do anything to be her for one day.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is the main reason I am here is that I am tired of being invisible. I am obviously doing something wrong if I don't get noticed by the opposite sex. I want to know what it is I am doing wrong, what I can do to change where I am at and on the way, maybe learn some things about sex."

Pause.

Maybe he got disconnected? Oh my God maybe I said too much and now he can see what a total looser I am.

"Self improvement then. I can work with that. You'd be surprised the number of women that sign up to this thinking it'll be cyber sex galore. It's refreshing to meet someone that has her head on straight. If you could see my face you'd see I am smiling. It's going to be a pleasure for me to teach you and help you on your path!"

I'm blushing.

"You've probably heard this before, Marie, but part of the problem is probably that you haven't met the right kind of men. You seem like an intelligent woman, very articulate and secure of yourself. You probably haven't met the man that is your intellectual match. Or maybe you have but have not been able to get in his radar."

Bingo!

"Considering you've described yourself as plain, I think the first thing we need to work on is perception. How you perceive yourself and how others perceive you. Sometimes we're too wrapped up in our thoughts and what others are thinking about us that we forget to actually stop and see what is going on in our surroundings."

"How do you mean?"

"Think back, Marie. Have your friends ever told you 'That guy was totally checking you out'?"

"Uh, yeah but they were completely wrong. The guys in question were usually checking _them_ out."

"Really? Are you 100% certain?"

"Yes?"

"Did those men ever approach them?"

"Uh, no?"

"So in all probability they probably _were_ checking _you_ out?"

Huh. I had never thought about that. Could it be possible?

"So what do I need to do then? To change my perception as you say."

"Well, start off by taking the time to look around you. See what your friends, neighbors, co-workers, people at bars (if you go to any) or people you see on the street do. You'll notice a lot of things that usually go unnoticed. Like how men can sometimes openly stare at a woman in a non-lustful way and go unnoticed because the woman is too preoccupied with her purse or her phone. You'll notice the lingering gazes between lovers that no one ever sees unless they are really looking.

"You'll see the tender touches of affection or encouragement between friends. The way people's bodies gravitate towards the person they are comfortable with and interested in. The longing looks of the guy who secretly wishes they had the nerve to come talk to the non-plain girl with the brown hair and soft brown eyes."

My heart stuttered and I blushed. Was he talking about me?

"Take the time to look into someone's face as you talk to them and see the emotions hidden beneath the surface, see if they match the words they are saying. Sometimes we protect ourselves and say the opposite of how we feel but if you take a close look, you can see the truth in our eyes, our lips, our sighs, our touch."

Wow, this is getting deep and I am getting a little hot. Maybe it's the wine?

Cue awkward silence.

"Sorry, Marie, I got a little carried away. You still with me?"

"Yeah, totally."

_Sort of._

"So…your first assignment (yes you get homework haha) is to do that. Observe the people around you but also be aware of yourself. Take note of how you talk to people and how you react to people. Be aware of your gut reactions to peoples words and actions. What do you do or say when you don't think and just react instinctively? How do other respond to you responses?

"Take note of any behaviors you may need as odd. I'll help you interpret them and hopefully help you see that those reactions are not as strange as you may think. "

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Be aware and have my eyes open. And ears. Got it. I'm on it teach!"

"Oh, Marie, one more thing."

"Yeah, EM."

"I want you to try something, your application mentions you usually wear sweaters to work? Try wearing a silk button up blouse that shows a little cleavage. See how that works out for you. ;)"

Cue cold sweat. Cleavage? He wants me to show cleavage? Noooooo. Mine is non-existent.

"Uh, okay."

"See you Friday!"

**EM has left virtual classroom #9909**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next up, Bella does her HW and takes on the Denali sisters with Edward in tow. How is _that_ going to go?**

**Show me some love!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Dissapointing Realizations

**A?N Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in 4 days! Things at work got crazy and then the weekend came...To make it up to you I've written the longest chapter yet. Over 2k words! Shocking, I know. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>My boob look amazing!<p>

I mean, really. They do.

You're probably wondering what in the world I am doing looking at my boobs.

Well, let me tell you. This Victoria sure has some great secret.

After my session with EM last night I realized that I had zero blouses in my wardrobe.

Zero. None. Zip. Nada. Zilch.

So, knowing I have to be in the office by 10 am I called in and told Angela to let anyone who's asking know that I was doing last minute preparations at home before heading into the office.

I know, I'm a liar.

I high tailed it to the nearest mall to buy a blouse, per EM's instructiona (homework), and was horrified to see everything. The silk on the blouse was so fine that I could see my bra through it.

It probably didn't help that it was black and the blouse was white.

Smart, I know.

So, I had t hop on over to Victoria's Secret and get a new bra. It turned out into me getting fitted and am now standing staring at my amazing boos in the fitting room mirror.

Apparently I had been wearing the wrong size all this time. Who knew?

So, now my boobs look awesome, and turns out I'm a size bigger than I thought. I'm no Pamela Anderson mind you, but my boobs don't looks as tiny as they used to.

Okay that's the last time I say the word boobs.

EM would be pleased, cleavage is in view and I actually feel a little sexy. My posture sure is much improved and the silk feels amazing against my skin.

I wonder what Edward will say?

Of course, he'll have to notice me first…

.

.

.

.

Wow.

I am just shocked at the amount of comments I received on my 'new look.' What's new about it? Nothing really just a blouse. I got some nice comments from the girls, including Jessica making hand gestures towards my…chest and giving me the thumbs up. That girl, I swear.

The boys were, interesting.

Can I just say this whole perception assignment is more interesting than I had hoped?

There are so many things that I have apparently missed. Like the way Jessica makes googly eyes at Mike. The way Mike stares at Edward and tries to emulate him. The way Eric hangs on to every word Angela says and most importantly, the way Carlisle looks at his entire team with warmth in his eyes.

Then there's Edward.

The reactions to my 'new look' that came from the men was very unexpected. Mike said I looked 'hot,' Eric said I looked 'good', Carlisle told me I looked more beautiful than usual (cue blush) and Edward...Edward stared and then dropped his gaze to the floor before walking away.

What was I expecting? A declaration of love? No. Not that, but not being dismissed either.

Either way, I couldn't dwell on Edward and his strange behavior. I was meeting with the Deanli's in les than one hour and we had to leave the office if we were to make it there in time.

The drive to Denali Publishing Corp. was interesting. Starting with Edward reluctantly getting in the passenger side of my car (he wanted to drive but I stated I'd feel more comfortable doing the driving). To my utter and complete humiliation when I realized, too late, that the small Victoria's Secret bag containing my black bra (which just happed to be half hanging out of it) was on aforementioned passenger seat.

I swear my face turned 7 shades of red. Edward's on the other hand, well he stared at the thing as if it were going to attack him. The vein in his forehead popped out, his Adams apple bobbed when he tried to swallow and he stuffed his hand sin his slacks before fidgeting from one foot to another.

I quickly removed the offending bag and tossed it in the back seat before starting up the car and staring straight ahead. Edward spent most of the drive with the files firmly atop his lap even after I repeatedly told him he didn't have to carry them. He looked really uncomfortable. He kept rearranging himself in his seat as if he didn't quite fit in it.

I know some people consider my Beamer to be small but he's not so big that he can't easily fit into it.

Luckily the torturous trip ended within 15 minutes and we quickly made our way to the 10th floor offices of Denali Publishing Corp. to meet with Kate and Tanya.

After Edward made a bathroom stop of course.

Of course our clients emerged during his absence, making me look completely lost with all the files and his briefcase at my feet (which I offered to watch for him).

It didn't help that the two women walking towards me looked to be much younger than myself and seem to be drinking the same goddesses grooming stuff that Rosalie did. They were gorgeous. Yes, they were definitely Amazonian-like and the name Denali certainly fit them to a t.

I was about to introduce myself when…

"Edward! It's so nice to see you!"

Followed by a flurry of arms and legs thrown in his direction along with air kisses to the side of his face.

I was confused.

"It's been so long! What are you doing here? Oh how I wish I had time to catch up but we're expecting our new accountant."

"Tanya, Kate, good to see you. I didn't know you were overseeing the company. What happened to Irina?"

"Oh, Irina is heading up the New York division so we're running operations here."

"Really? That's great!"

I cleared my throat for the 5th time.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? Tanya, Kate, this is Isabella Swan. We work together at Cullen Accounting. We are your new accountants."

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. Lovely to meet you."

Their limp handshakes and cold looks said otherwise.

"You'll have to excuse us, we haven't seen Edward since last summer when we vacationed together at the South of France. We're old friends." The way she said the word friends made me think they were much more than that.

"That's nice."

"Sorry, how rude of us, follow us to the conference room. Charlotte, can you bring in some refreshments, please."

At which point they left linked arm in arm in arm with Edward. Leaving me to tend with all the files and his briefcase.

The meeting went well, I guess. If by well you are referring to the two women ignoring my attempts at talking to them and directing all questions to Edward. Which of course he would redirect to me, since I was more familiarized with the account.

We adjourned for lunch once Edward informed them that I had made reservations at a nearby restaurant. At which point Tanya made some condescending remark about me being so efficient and 'mustn't Edward feel well taken care of?'

Of course, they were nice enough on insisting Edward ride with them, leaving me to follow alone.

Since the day couldn't get any better, I arrived 10 minutes behind to find they had ordered without me.

My temper was slowly increasing but I kept reminding myself that they were the clients, and I _had_ had worse. Besides, could I blame them for wanting to catch up with an old friend?

Well, I could. This was supposed to be a business meeting and their behavior was one of simpering twenty-four year olds who had just meet the cute guy in school.

This continued until Kate jumped up from her seat at yt another 'old friend' coming into the restaurant.

Which she invited to our table. Whose tab I was paying.

"Edward, this is our good friend…"

I didn't hear the name but the look in Edwards face looked anything but pleased.

"Kate, Tanya, how are you? Edward and I met briefly already."

I knew that voice. It immediately made me happy ad weary at the same time. Surely someone like him could not e friends with women like these?

"Oh, and this is Isabella, Edwards co-worker," Tany added absent mindednly.

"Bella and I have met. Haven't we, Bella? In fact, you could say we're good friends." The smile I his face and warmth of his words melted away the tension that had been building up inside me.

"I must say, Bella, if I had known your meeting was with these two, I would have given you a few warnings." He winked. "I hope they have been behaving themselves."

"They've been fine."

"Tanya, Kate you must be pleased to have Seattle's top accounting firm taking care of your financials."

"Yes, I'm positive Edward will do a great job for us."

"I'm sure he will. Bella is highly regarded by Carlisle Cullen, which is why he has allowed Edward to shadow her today. Being new at the position in the firm he's learning from the best of the best." He nudged my elbow playfully.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Tanya and Kate looked at Edward for clarification.

"Well, ladies, Isabella is in charge of the account, I am merely here to assist and observe." He had the good grace to look embarrassed. As he should be after hours of allowing them to believe it was the other way around.

Tanya and Kate's faces fell. They looked shocked.

"I'm sure you were under the misconception that Mr. Masen was in charge of the account, and I am partly to blame." It was time to burst their bubble.

"I didn't want to be rune and interrupt your catch up time. Indeed, I'll be taking car of all of your accounting needs and as I have already explained, we at Cullen Accounting will be sure to make ourselves available to meet all your needs.

At the moment, Edward will be assisting but I have two more colleagues who may be taking point on the occasion that I cannot. Mr. Cullen prefers his more seniored members to watch over accounts as large as yours. Seeing as Mr. Masen is still new to our firm, he will be mostly…inactive. I hope you understand. Especially considering the history between you. We wouldn't want to create suspicion of favoritism or any wrongdoings between friends. You know how tricky business can be."

I smiled sweetly at them all.

Jacob stifled a cough next to me. Or maybe it was a laugh.

"Now, enjoy your lunch, please. It's on me. I believe we're all wrapped up here. I would love to stay but I have to meet another client. Mr. Masen, if you would be so kind to collect the files from their offices, I would greatly appreciate it. I'll see you back at the office."

I shook their hands politely but firmly. I hope I got the message across. Yes, I was in charge, yes Carlisle trusted me with their account, me, not Edward Masen and yes, they had better feel embarrassed for their behavior. I'm sure that if I told Carlisle about what had transpired he would not hesitate to void their contract. He did not take it well when his team was mistreated or belittled.

I don't even want to think what he would do to Edward if he found out his passive behavior and acceptance of how the two women had treated me.

Not that I was going to mention it. That's not who I am.

Jacob offered to walk me out and accompany me to my car. The last thing I saw when retrieving my purse was a pair of emerald eyes staring at the space where Jacob's hand touched my elbow. They were sad and regretful but I couldn't find it in me to care.

Edward Masen had gone from ignoring me to completely disrespecting me in front of others. It didn't matter that they were his friends. He had minimized my position in the firm and made himself seem more important at my expense.

I may not know him well but that did not speak well of his character. Then again, what could I expect from a twenty-five year old rich kid who had had everything handed to him up to this point?

The world would be a much better place if there were more people like Jacob Black around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What did yo think of Tanya and Kate? What about Edward? He's been such a bad boy. Poor Bella. Thanks to all of you who are reading this and have put me in your favorites and alerts. I truly appreciate it!**

**Show me some love! Leave me a review!**


	15. Chapter 15 Unexpected Reactions

**A/N Thank you to all the new fave alerts! Hope you like this chapter. Not too short, not to long.**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>The meeting with the Denali sisters had been torture. Not only because it had triggered my insecurities (I know I have them, I am not kidding myself), but also because t had put Edward Masen in an entirely new light.<p>

Call me silly but I grew believing men to be gentlemen. I guess that thought didn't apply to all men.

It was bad enough the Denali's were beautiful and young. Couple that with their obvious interest in Edward and it was an equation for disaster.

I had to be professional. I had tried so hard, I really had but in the end, once Jacob appeared I couldn't hold back the anger that had been brewing inside me.

I had never in my life been so…spiteful.

I'd put Edward in his place in front of those two women. I hadn't done it in an obviously vindictive over the top manner, making a scene, but I had done it nonetheless.

What did that say about me?

What would he think of me?

It sounds silly, but I have always prided myself in being the mature person, the strong one, and I feel like my actions have just obliterated that conception he may have had of me. I am older so I should have dealt with things better.

It doesn't excuse their behavior, I'm not trying to, but I didn't have to take the bait.

Now, I had to face them every time they needed help and I had to face Edward every day at the office. It will be awkward.

In my mind I had painted a perfect picture of what I hoped Edward to be. A sweet, attentive, charming gentleman but in the end he had turned out to be clueless, and completely lacking in manners.

Not once during the meeting did he try to correct Tanya or Kate of their assumption, no, he'd followed along as they dismissed me as a simple assistant. His assistant.

Now, I was stuck with him. I had to work with him on a daily basis and deal with whatever repercussions came from my behavior at lunch. I would have to pretend that he hadn't hurt me, which he had.

I drove back to the office going through everything in my head and trying to figure out what I was going to tell Carlisle. That was one conversation I didn't want to have.

After parking my car in the structure adjacent to our office building, I headed directly to my office, hoping to go unnoticed by Carlisle. I needed to think and regroup.

I didn't get the chance.

As son as I walked to my desk I was asked to join Carlisle in his office. Upon my entering he promptly closed the door and motioned for me to sit.

"How did the meeting with the Denali's go?"

"It went well. I think we have our work cut out for us but there should be no problems integrating their accounts."

He frowned and gave me a long look before continuing.

"I've just received a call from Irina Denali. She is the President of the copany and what she informed me of was very unsettling."

I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I had only heard it once before but that had been when I was younger. Knowing I had done something to cause that tone in him made my stomach drop. This could not be good.

"The reason I assigned you to his account, Bella, was because I know you can handle it. I know you seem to be shy and guarded around people but I also know that you are head strong and passionate about your work. You put your best foot forward in everything you do."

"Carlisle I—"

"Pleas, Bella, let me finish. Irina just informed me of what happened at today's meeting. I am so very sorry you had to go through that."

What?

"I was appalled to hear of the way those two women had treated you. It appears they telephoned her shortly after you left them at the restaurant and complained about your 'less than professional manner'. Irina knows her sisters, she also know how highly I think of you and to what extent I trust your judgment. She begged me not to dissolve the contract we just made and promised me that something like what happened today would not happen again. I told her I'd think about it."

I blinked. I shocked into silence. Carlisle would void the contract based on what happened today? He couldn't be serious?

"Bella, I've known you since you were a teenager. I've seen you grow and flourish into an amazing young woman with fire in her blood. You are like a daughter to me. I would never, ever knowingly put you in a position like the one you were in today. Those two girls, because that's what they are, girls, don't know who they are dealing with. I don't need this contract. I have no qualms about canceling it. I don't need to do business with people who behave so appallingly. I do not want my team to have to deal with people like that. Especially not you, Bella."

"I don't know what to say, Carlisle. I'm so sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to embarrass you or the firm—"

"Bella, from what I heard, you were the picture of grace under fire. If anyone embarrassed themselves it was the Denali's. I cannot fathom how they can conduct business with petty behavior like theirs. I am seriously reconsidering their contract."

"No. It's okay, Carlisle. I have to admit, I was taken of guard but I can deal with it. I can handle them. I don't really have much contact with our clients anyway; only on a quarterly basis or as new needs arise. Please don't cancel the contract. I don't want to tarnish the firm's reputation. I'll deal with this. I can hanle it. I promise."

He stared at me for a bit looking for something in my face, my eyes but seemed satisfied with what he saw.

"Alright, but only because you ask me to. If they do anything like this again you have to let me know immediately, Bella. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

He gave a heavy sigh.

"Okay. I am sorry sweetheart. Those two have a lot to learn about poise and dignity. Too ad not all women are like you."

I felt a lump start to form in my throat and I tried to clear it.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"Well, after they day you've had, I think you deserve to go home early."

"But what about the briefing with the rest of my team?"

"It's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, besides, I hear Edward is more than capable of doing that for you." The sarcasm in his voice was not lost to me.

"Okay."

He pressed the intercom on his phone and paged Angela.

"Angela, when Edward comes in can you let him know I need to see him in my office immediately?"

"Yes, sir."

He snapped the intercom off and came around his desk t stand in front of me. The tenderness in his eyes took my breath away. I couldn't help the tears that brimmed in my eyes. I had noticed it before but had never really thought too deeply on what it meant. Now, remembering how he said he saw me as a second daughter I understood it.

Carlisle hugged me before sending me on my way and I couldn't help the tears that slid down my cheeks. I suddenly felt exhausted and couldn't wait to go home. I needed to pull myself back together and get over this…this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Walking out of Carlisle's office I was met by the last person I wanted to see in that moment. Standing in front of me was Edward Masen. His hair was a disheveled mess, his eyes were tense, his jaw muscles clenching and unclenching, his hands balled up into fists at his side.

I hastily wiped my cheeks and straightened my back moving to the side to allow him entrance. His gaze softened and I could see the regret in them. He looked almost asd. I didn't know why? I was nothing to him. He had been clear on that aspect.

"Edward."

Carlisle voice from within his office brought me back to the present. I didn't know what was about to happen in there but by the determined look on Edwards face and the slight narrowing of his eyes I knew it couldn't be good.

I sighed and made to move away from him but the soft graze of his fingers against my elbow made me stop and turn towards him with a questioning look.

Was he going to apologize?

"Edward, if you could please enter."

Edward hesitated before dropping his hand from its place at my elbow and entered Carlisle's office.

Half an hour later, in the comfort of my home, I could still feel my skin tingle from where his fingers had touched me. It hadn't even been skin-to-skin contact but I could still feel the simmering on my arm. That simmering that caused a spark of hope to flicker within me. Hope that maybe he was sorry, that maybe I still had a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it was a bit on the sad side but I felt that I had to elaborate on Bella's feelings after the awful Deanli convention. Any thoughts on Carlisle's reaction? What about Edward, what is going on in his head? Leave me love!Tell me you love it or hate it..** **Shooting for 2 more updates this week.**


	16. Chapter 16 I Want

**A/N I want to take a moment and thank _dazzleglo_ for all her sweet comments and reviews. :) **

**Things are slowly moving along for Bella. She's starting to realize what she wants. Is she willing to go after it?**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Friday morning came too soon. I was up and ready to face the world. Ready to put the disgusting events from the Denali meting behind me. Ready to face Edward.<p>

Sort of.

I had no idea what had transpired behind closed doors in Carlisle's office. All I knew was that he had not sounded pleasant when he'd called Edward inside.

The only things I could think about for the rest of the day was the way he had looked at me. Almost pleading, apologetic, like there was something he needed to say but didn't know how to put into words.

The way his fingers had brushed at my elbow. The same spot Jacob had touched earlier but with a different result.

When I was with Jacob everything felt free and light. He caused warmth to ooze throughout my body. I couldn't help but smile whenever I was around him It was like being outside during a warm sunny day. You couldn't help but feel happy and free.

Edward, on the other hand, I didn't know what was down and what was up. I couldn't read his moods. Sometimes he seemed so carefree and full of mischief. I could see it in the sparkle that resided in the corner of his eyes whenever I would catch him looking my way. When he let his guard down he was devastatingly beautiful but when he put his walls up he was an enigma.

One minute he'd make me feel like a schoolgirl, blushing and smiling timidly and the next I was left confused and angry. I hated the way he could switch emotions in the blink of an eye. It was as if he had a switch inside that would flip randomly and without warning.

He made my heart stutter one minute and infuriated me the next. I hated the lack of control I seemed to have around hi, It's like he took my power away and played me at his whim.

The worst part of it being that he had no clue the effect he had on me.

Which brings me back to the fact that all I could think about was Edward's touch. His fingers on my arm. Wishing I could feel his warmth against my skin. The way his green eyes pierced into me.

God!

Pretty soon I'll start writing poetry to him.

An Ode to the Emerald of Your Eyes.

The saddest part is that I am a grown woman! Pining over someone 5 years my junior. Why would he ever be interested in me? I have to stop this nonsense…but I don't want to.

I want him to notice me the way I notice him. I want him to want me. I want to feel those soft lips against mine. I want him to be my first kiss. My first caress. My first…everything.

Even if it's only for a little while. Even if it's just for him to say "I was with an older woman."

I'll take what I can get, as long as I can at least have him once. Just once and I'll be happy.

Which brings me back to work. I don't know what I'll do once I see him. If I see him.

Carlisle wouldn't have fired him, would he?

Please Carlisle, for the love of all that's wholly don't fire Edward Masen. Please, please, please…

.

.

.

.

So…Carlisle did not fire Edward. I don't know what was said but at least he's still here.

The day has been…interesting. Apparently Carlisle had Edward brief him and the team on yesterday's meeting with the Barbie and Stacey…I mean Tanya and Kate.

I am also assuming Carlisle mentioned the misunderstanding (to put it mildly) to the rest of our team because they have both been nothing but nice to me today.

Well, they usually _are_ nice to me but today has been more than usual.

Jessica came up to me and told me she wished she could have gone with me to give me moral support and "put those two dip wads in their place."

It also appears that from now on, Mike will be accompanying me to any future meetings and Edward will only be assisting from this office. He is not to set foot in the Denali offices.

I'm not sure if it's because of his actions or because it would be unethical for him to handle their books personally. We wouldn't want him to be _persuaded_ to do anything illegal. And I'm sure those two have their ways of persuading men to do what they want.

Mike was just…weird. He kept smiling at me and making odd comments like, "Women," "I can't blame them for being jealous though, look at their competition."

Competition? Me? Surely he must be joking.

Then there was Edward. He hadn't spoken to me all day. At all.

Our greeting consisted of an awkward "hello" in which he mostly looked at my feet while furrowing his brow.

The moment we got together so I could give each person assignments (like handing over some of my less troublesome clients to them) he sat as far away from me as possible. His only acknowledgements of me were "yes, ma'm" and "sure Ms. Swan," "whatever you think is best."

Nooooo. Ma'm?

Now I _really_ felt old.

There were two things that brightened my day though. The first (and don't laugh at me) was when Edward and I touched.

As I was handing out some files his long, thin, smooth fingers grazed mine. No, not grazed, more like held onto mine. He touched my hand for 10 seconds before retrieving the file from me and pulling his hand away. I counted, sue me.

I looked up to see him watching me and blushed when he lowered his perfectly long lashes as he blinked and broke eye contact.

I felt that touch the rest of the day, until right before I left.

Juggling files and purse in my arms, as is my custom, I (of course) dropped half the contents of said items on the floor. Who else would witness my clumsiness but one Edward Masen.

Surprisingly, he simply bent down and retrieved the offending items for me and handed them back in silence. Once again his hand paused against mine before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Isabella, I apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was appalling and incredibly rude of me to treat you the way I did in front of Tanya and Kate. I have no excuses but I hope you know it will never happen again."

I was struck mute. I couldn't speak so all I did was nod. The elevator doors opened and he moved aside to let me by. Right before the doors closed in between us, he bit his lip ad hesitated as if he was about to speak.

Eventually he did and what he said made my heart skip a beat.

"I hope I'm not out of line when I say this, but, Isabella, you looked …yesterday you looked –"

The doors closed in slow motion and almost drowned out his last word. Almost, but not quite.

" - beautiful."

He'd noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Aww he noticed! Glad to see Bella is finally opening her eyes and noticing her surroundings. Hopefully she will open up herself for new...experiences. Who's ready for another session with EM?**

**Leave me some love!**


	17. Chapter 17 Eye Openers

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and favorie author/story alerts! Here's some EM and Bella for you! Once again, I'm going sans beta so I apologize for any mistakes there may be.  
><strong>

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 8 PM<strong>

**Session 2**

"I want you to teach me how to seduce someone."

"Pardon?"

I want you to teach me how to seduce someone. A man to be exact.

"That's…an interesting request, but how about we start by going though the events of the past 2 days, Marie. Tell me, how did your observations assignment go?"

"It was eye opening. Really. As cliché as that sounds, it really did open my eyes. Opening my eyes to what surrounds me opened my eyes. Does that make sense?"

"Yea, but would you mind elaborating?"

"Well, for starters, it's not that I don't make eye contact with people, I do. It's just that I guess I never had to courage to stare too long to actually see what's going on in people's heads. How do I explain it? I'd noticed the way people looked at each other but I guess I was too embarrassed or afraid to accept the looks meant what I thought they did.

For example, I'd noticed the way my best friend is always staring dreamily at her boyfriend, the 'love of her life', but I'd never noticed the way he looks at her when she's not looking. There's this intensity, this longing, like the world starts and ends with her. It was…I don't know…it was…it made me happy for her but sad at the same time."

"Why sad?"

"Well, I wish someone would look at me like that."

"What else did you see?"

"Well, well…"

What did I see? God! Things I wanted to un-see. Like the way some women behave like teenagers and act territorial over a man.

"I saw a lot of things but one that was actually kind of shocking and well…disgusting, if I'm being honest, is the way women look at each other."

"How so?"

"Well, take my coworkers for example, I'm not best friends with all of them but these past couple of days I've noticed that the women in my office are actually nicer than I thought. I'd always (this is embarrassing) assumed some of them were air headed bimbos due to the way they talk about guys. But yesterday, God, I was surprised by their support and understanding.

"See there was this…misunderstanding with a client. They did some things that were just beyond rude. I didn't know how to react or what to think, especially what to say or not say to my colleagues. You can imagine my surprise when everyone at work was nothing but supportive of me and completely incensed by the client's actions and behaviors.

A few of the girls said they would have 'bitch slapped them to Timbuktu' if they had been me. I honestly thought they would say that I deserved it or that I was overreacting."

"And—"

"Noooo, do not say 'how does that make you feel', mister."

"Okay, okay. This was just feeling a little too formal for me. I felt like I was psychoanalyzing you."

"Hahahahahah funny guy."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes Doctor Love."

"Ahahahahahaha! Good one. I think I'll keep that title if you don't mind. ;)"

"Oh no, I've created a monster!"

"You may proceed, Marie. The Doctor is in."

"Well, I refuse to think women are jealous of me because frankly, there's not too mush t be jealous of, but whatever. I had to deal with some 'women' and I use the term loosely, being not so nice to me. I mean, honestly, I thought the whole 'omg-you're-so-cute-and-I'm-gong-to-act-like-a-twelve-year-old' phase had passed. I mean these women almost stuck their tongues out at me while pissing on this guy at the same time. It's like they were staking a claim or something. They were …subtly being nasty to me and making me feel inferior. Stupid Barbies."

"Well, it sucks that you had to go through that but honestly, and you're probably not going to believe me when I say this, Marie, but women only act that way towards women that pose a threat to them."

"Doctor say what?"

"It's true. Just think about it. You mentioned the women at your workplace are supportive of you, right? Well, that's because they know you and know what kind of person you are. They don't feel threatened by you because you give them no reason to. They know you would never do anything to hurt them be it emotionally or on the job. The accept you.

Outside women though, well they can be nasty little things to those that pose a threat. Seeing as how you mentioned there was a man involved, I bet they see you as a threat to them because something in the way the guy saw _you_ made them feel that they weren't enough."

"Pffft, silly Doctor. Not at all, the guy wasn't looking at me at all."

"He wasn't?"

"No. In fact, he played right into them. Ignoring me and lapping up the attention."

"Hmmm, well I gotta confess something. And I might get kicked out of the super secret men's club, but often times, we guys do that for attention. I bet you that the guy in question wanted you to see how other women wanted him. He was trying to make you jealous."

"HA! No way. Nu hu. He barely even acknowledges me. I doubt he's trying to get my attention. Not when he has Barbies drooling over him."

"It got your attention didn't it?"

"It got me mad is what it did!"

"Is that all?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Fine! I noticed, okay. I've always noticed. Which is why it made e so mad but it also hurt."

"Is he the reason why you want me to teach you to seduce men?"

"Maybe" (you can't see me but I'm giving you the stink eye).

"Well I'm giving you the eyebrow wiggle."

"Well, the guy is obviously an idiot if he played along with tactics like that. I have a mind to tell you to look someplace else."

"I agree with you but there are times that I could swear he's trying to tell me something. I catch him looking at me ad , I dunno, it makes me hope."

"Marie, how bout this, we work on you first and then we'll worry about some guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously don't see yourself clearly. I bet there are guys that are vying for your attention. You just don't notice because you're afraid to take a chance and open yourself to the possibility. You lack self confidence and it shows in the way you dress and carry yourself."

"Have you been stalking me? I thought this was supposed to be safe!"

"No, no, no! Nothing like that. I have your very detailed forms in front of me. Sweaters and slacks? Why are you hiding yourself? I'm not saying you have to dress like a slut, but maybe you should step out of your comfort zone and try something new. Tell me something, how did the blouse work out for you?"

"If you _must_ know, it went well. I got a lot of compliments. I think some of the girls want to date me."

"I'm serious, Marie."

"So am I!"

"How did the compliments make you feel?"

"Hey! Psychoanalyzing!"

";D"

"Fiiiine. They were...nice. It felt nice to be noticed. I felt better. I don't know but it made me feel taller and more confident. Don't laugh but I actually felt pretty."

"That is awesome! No, really, that's great, Marie. I'm sure you're a beautiful woman; you just need to see yourself that way. Even if it feels odd, you get used to it."

"I guess."

"Which bring us to your next assignment."

"Uh, oh."

"I want you to get a couple of new outfits for work and some for going out. Not a lot, maybe two or three of each. Skirts, dresses, blouses, some heels."

_Shopping spree is my next assignment? Kill me now!_

"That's cruel and unusual punishment! Heels?"

"Trust me, we guys love them. The way the make women's legs look. Unf! Something about a woman in heels always gets to us. The curve of the leg, the killer calves, the way they make your muscles flex as you walk. Makes me want to run my hands along the exposed skin and up the skirt to cup that sweet, sweet-"

"TMI! TMI TMI TMI!"

"Sorry, got carried away. Just trust me, you won't be sorry."

"Fiiine, I know someone who is just going to love you for making me do this."

Time to call Alice.

"One more thing."

"Wha-t?"

"I want you to get some sexy underwear."

"S'cuse me?" Dear lord is it hot in here?

"You heard me, get yourself some sexy underwear. Some push up bras, lacy things and boy shorts, the works."

"But why? No one is going to see them! I don't plan on stripping any time soon so why the underwear?"

"Just trust me. You'll see soon enough. See you next week!"

Indeed!

I'm starting to regret this whole ordeal. Sexy underwear. Pu-lease! There's no way I'm telling Alice about **that**!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you guys like the session with EM and Bella. Bella in sexy underwear. I hope EM knows what he's doing! Leave me your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18 Power Panties

**A/N Helloo everyone! Hope you had a good weekend! I want to address a question I had regarding EM and Bella. No, EM does not know Bella is Marie. She is going by her middle name during sessions becasue she's a bit embarrassed about taking sex ed so she asked to be called Marie. Hope that makes sense. Now, who's ready for some Bella and Alice?**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Shopping with Alice Cullen should be considered an Olympic sport.<p>

I have no idea where the little minx stores all that energy. Seriously, I was tired after going through the first two stores and 'that was only the beginning!'

I think she made me try on every piece of clothing on every single store we went into.

From jeans that "made your legs look likable" to dresses that made your boobs like fuck-hot!"

Don't even get me started on the shoes. It was a throw down of epic proportions. At one point she was sitting on me forcing shoes onto my feet. Okay, not really, but she came close!

My feet have never gone in and out of so many shoes in my entire life. In the end she bought me a ridiculously overpriced pair of Louie Vuttons that I have no idea where I will wear. She just gave me one of her knowing looks and said they would look perfect with the new black dress I just bought. The one with the plunging neckline (that I also have no idea where I will wear). I mean, if I bend over everyone will catch a god lock at my girls, as Alice called them.

"Silly, Bella, that's what tape is for."

I gave her the stink eye.

Tape? On my girls? Riiight.

I felt far more comfortable, shockingly so, with the new work clothes I purchased. Yes, there were no more sweaters. Yes, there were blouses that "accentuated my curves and showed off my cleavage fabulously."

Alice's comment of giving the Deanli's something to worry about may or may not have influenced that purchase.

I must admit, the knee length pencil skirts she talked me into did make my legs and butt look amazing. I mean, I wanted to spank myself.

Yeah.

Luckily Alice let me buy some not so high heels that I could use for work. God only knows I can't afford to be falling on my face and flashing the entire team with either my breasts or my underwear.

Speaking of underwear…

_That_ was a whole other excursion on its own.

I planned to go without Alice but luckily she 'dragged' me into Victoria's Secret.

I had to put up a fight for appearances. If she knew I was going willingly she'd suspect something. That would only lead to a line of inquiry about why I needed new lacy undergarments. That was a conversation I was _not_ ready to have with her.

Turns out, Alice "was in desperate need" of new items for Jasper. Well, I did _not _want to know what kind of items she intended to use for him but in the end my curiosity won out and came in helpful.

Alice talked me into buying some great new bra and panty sets that hugged my curves, "because, Bella, you have a lot of assets, you just aren't accentuating them."

According to her, we as women have to dress from the inside out. It all starts with the sexy underwear, even if we don't intend for them to be seen, we know they are there. It's like our little secret.

Power panties, she called them.

"Think about it, Bella. You have a meeting coming up with someone you find especially difficult, the best way to give your ego and confidence a little boost is by making yourself feel empowered." She threw a white lace bra and panty set (more like cheeky shorts, yeah I'm getting the lingo) at me and dared me to not feel like I could kick ass.

Her words, not mine.

I must admit, once I saw my reflection in the dressing room mirror I couldn't look away. I'm not a narcissist. Not at all. On the contrary, I try to look in the mirror as little as possible. Mostly because I don't want to have the vision of my plain looking body imbedded in my brain and thinking about how that is the last thing a man would want to see.

Looking in that mirror I was stunned.

Who was that girl looking back at me?

My normally flat chest was voluptuous (thank you push up bra! I'll take you in nude, black and white). My legs look slender and long. I mean loooong. And my butt. Well hello there!

These cheeky shorts did a number on them. My mom always told me I have a great figure and now I actually believed her.

"Bellaaa! Stop drooling at yourself and let me see!"

I reluctantly let Alice in and immediately regretted it.

The squealing and jumping that followed where heard all the way down to the other end of the mall (I'm sure of it).

"Bella, If I were into girls, I'd do you right here, right now!"

My face had never been so red.

I had to agree with Alice though, wearing these sexy undergarments made me feel pretty and kinda good about myself.

_I'm too sexy for my body, too sexy for my body…_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_When I do my little turn on the catwalk…_

.

.

Anywaaaaay.

My sexy underwear-shopping spree ended with me opening an Angel card because "it's a must for any woman," and spending an absurd amount of money.

Half the things she made me buy I wasn't sure I needed.

I mean, when would I have need of a garter? A g-string, a thong, a baby doll nighty, pasties, I snuck in some comfy sleep pants and sleep shirts because I was not about to sleep in the silk slip she bought for me.

I intend on returning that first change I get. Along with that see through …

I don't know _what_ Alice was thinking.

I had hoped that Sunday I would have a chance to relax but it was not to be. I was woken up by a call fro the fashion Nazi herself.

She just had to call me at 9 am to let me know a bunch of people from work would be going to a karaoke bar later that night and I just had to go with her.

"It'll be a chance for you to show off your new wardrobe, Bella! I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see you in hang out clothes!"

There was a mischievous tone in her voice that alerted me to hr planning something but I didn't have the energy to ask.

My only condition to going was taking Rose with me. At least if she was there I wouldn't feel so self-conscious. After all, who would notice dowdy Bella playing dress up if Goddess Rosalie was present?

* * *

><p><strong>AN I was innitially going to do the weekend in this chapter but it would get lengthly and I'm sure you all want to know what happens in the "outing with the office crew" and do you think she should have asked Rose along? Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Who thinks Edward will be there? Will Mike get handsy?  
><strong>

**Show me some love and tell me your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19 Summer Nights and Stand Offs

**A/N I'll make this short. I don't own Twilight and thank you for the reviews and alerts! Onward with the story!**

* * *

><p>I met up with Alice at the entrance of the restaurant. When she mentioned karaoke I thought it'd be in a private room not in front of a bunch of strangers. It was bad enough I'd be with my coworkers but now I had to face random strangers while trying to dodge Alice's attempts at making me sing.<p>

Yeah, that wasn't happening. She'd have to ply me with drinks in order for that to happen.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that to her because she took it as a challenge and the rest of the night consisted of me dumping out drinks in the toilet or passing them along to Rose.

I was not about to get drunk in front of the people from work.

In the end, I mostly sipped on Coke. Which, I noticed far too late, had rum in it.

Damn that Alice and her tricky moves.

Of course, I should have clued in to something being off by the fact that I was more verbose than usual. Jessica commented on being surprised at how laid back I was outside of the office. Angela was glad to finally see me hang out with them and Alice wouldn't stop pointing out how "amazing" I looked in my new outfit.

Alice had wanted me to wear that dress with the plunging neckline but I didn't think it was quite appropriate for eh occasion. Something told me the only way I'd ever be caught in that was if Alice tied me down and put it on over my limp, dead body.

Instead I opted out for some dark blue skinny jeans and a white drape neck blouse. It wasn't tight and felt comfortable, but it also allowed for some cleavage action, which I must admit I was starting to like.

Like Alice says, if you got it, flaunt it…discreetly.

I'd thrown my hair up in a messy ponytail and hat topped off my 'look' with some knee high boots. After adding on a dash of lipstick and some mascara I was good to go.

Thank God Alice approved because I was in no mood to be tortured by her in the restroom while she applied copious amounts of eye shadow and blush to my 'pale complexion.'

Everything went off fine. I actually had fun. Who knew that all those times I'd turned Jess and Angela down I had missed out on getting to know my colleagues outside of work? They were all really fun to be around and I made a mental note to accept next time an offer came my way.

Mike was…interesting.

He may have had a few too many drinks. That's what I attributed his flirty behavior to. Jessica told me to just play it off since apparently that's his thing.

He wasn't really drunk, no. Just relaxed enough to be more friendly than usual. He kept his space and his hands to himself (except for when he would drape his arm over my shoulders good naturedly to tell me a joke, but he did that with everyone).

He did tell me I looked amazing and stared at my chest for a second longer than what was appropriate but I let it go. As long s he didn't actually reach out and touch, it didn't matter. He was harmless.

I guess what helped the most about my being comfortable in my skin was the fact that Edward Masen was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't shown up and the hour was getting late. At around 10 PM I had given up hope (yes I had hoped he'd be there to see the 'new me') and had focused my attention on those few people who _had_ shown up. This included one Jacob Black, apparently Angela had invited him the previous Friday and he'd shown up to surprise me. Ha! Little did he know I had never attended before.

Alice and Jasper were a riot with their song choices, and 'boys vs. girls' battles. I mean, who knew Jasper had the courage to sing "I'll Never Break Your Heart" or that Alice would reply with ""White Wedding." Bill Idol would have been proud.

It was getting close to eleven at night and the restaurant was almost empty by the time we all hopped up on stage and did our rendition of "Summer Nights" with me singing the part of Sandy and Jacob playing Danny.

I was so into singing the final verse that I didn't notice our audience.

You know the part where Danny and Sandy sing:

_Those suuuummer niiiiiiiiiiiights!_

Yeah, well…I was too busy singing off key to notice Edward Masen standing by our table, boring holes into Jacobs head.

Of course, Alice and Jasper were the first to notice him and welcome him to the party.

Late to the party more like it.

He acknowledge everyone but me which I found odd and infuriating all at once. Maybe it was the rum, but I suddenly had had enough of his hot and cold behavior. I mean, he had told me I was beautiful just days ago and now he was back to ignoring me.

So, I ignored him back.

Mature, I know.

I spent the remainder of the evening talking to Jacob about random stuff ranging from our childhood experiences, to favorite movies and just being myself. I don't know how he does it but he always manages to put me at ease.

So much so that I almost forgot Edward was nearby, almost.

Alice's bubbly voice caught my attention at the mention of the duets we sing at the Cullen house. At that point everyone started pleading for me to sing and I was having fun refusing them until Edward spoke up.

"It's alright, Ms. Swan, you don't have to sing. I already heard enough to see what kind of a duet Alice would be referring to."

"Oh, really? What kind would that be exactly, Mr. Masen?" Was my curt reply.

"Oh, you know, just friends fooling around. After all, not everyone can be graced with talent."

"Oh, Edward, you have no idea. Bella is a great singer—" Alice chimed in.

"Excuse me? And what would you know about talent, _Edward_?"

"I know enough."

Everyone suddenly got quiet around us. I don't know what was it about Edward Masen that makes me want to contradict the words that come out of his smug mouth. I mean, really! Was he telling me I have no talent? He didn't know me at all. How dare he?

"Well, you don't know me."

I stood up and walked to the restroom. I needed to calm myself before I said something I might regret. I had to be the bigger person. Had to get over this _thing_ there was between us. This push and pull that existed whenever we were near each other. This need for me to be noticed and only be disappointed.

I had to get over this silly little crush I had for a boy that didn't know how to talk to me or be civil to me.

By the time I returned to our table he had left. Everyone was saying theor goodbyes and in the end only Alice, Jasper and Jacob stayed with me.

I was exhausted. What had started as a fun night out had ended in a stand off between Edward and I.

I needed to let some release for all the emotions that were pushing at the center of my chest. So I did the only thing I knew would help. I looked to Alice and she nodded before running to put in one last request.

I got up on that stage and I sang. I sang like only Alice knew I could. It didn't matter that Jacob was there, it actually kinda helped to know someone other than Alice was seeing this hidden side of me, this freer side of me. So I moved and I sang my favorite song with all my might and I felt free.

_Take me out tonight_  
><em>Take me anywhere, I don't care<em>  
><em>I don't care, I don't care<em>  
><em>And in the darkened underpass<em>  
><em>I thought Oh God, my chance has come at last<em>  
><em>But then a strange fear gripped me<em>  
><em>And I just couldn't ask<em>

_Take me out tonight_  
><em>Oh take me anywhere, I don't care<em>  
><em>I don't care, I don't care<em>  
><em>Driving in your car<em>  
><em>I never never want to go home<em>  
><em>Because I haven't got one<em>  
><em>No, I haven't got one<em>

It was after I jumped off stage and into Jacob's arms that I saw Edward standing in the entrance of the empty restaurant, clutching his jacket on one hand and gripping the door with the other.

I turned my face, closed my eyes and willed the tears away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Poor Bella. Edward's mood swings are seriously out of control. If you haven't heard this song, you should, it's one of my favorites but it's also just...There is a light by The Smiths**

**All lyrics belong to The Smiths and Morrisey. I just borrowed them.**

**Leave me some love!**


	20. Chapter 20 Confrontations and Admissions

**A/N So yesterday was kind of an odd day forme, hence no chapter. So, today's hapter is a bit on the longer side. To get your through the weeknd I hope. Thanks for all the new alerts and new readers! I'm off to listen to The Cure and The Smiths while I plan for my upcoming vacation.**

**I don't won Twilight**

* * *

><p>The days after that passed quickly. Edward and I kept our distance. As much as our working together would allow. We never mentioned the night at the karaoke restaurant or the fact that I know he'd heard me sing that Smiths song.<p>

That was my song. The one that made things better and made me cry all at once. The one I'd clung to when things went bad with my mom and she got sick. When I found out the guy I'd been dating was cheating on me.

It made me feel free and sad all at the same time.

I could vent my emotions through that song when I wanted to cry and fall apart. I could pretend it was because of the lyrics and not because my heart was constricting painfully in my chest.

My sessions with EM were still in place but he sensed my distance. The moment he asked about my weekend and how my shopping assignment had gone I told him the ups and downs. Sans Edward of course. I wasn't about to let a total stranger know how one man had affected me and crumpled my resolve at becoming a new, better and improved version of my old self.

I still asked questions and he still answered but now, they were pointless. I didn't want to continue. What for? The person that had launched me into this experiment was not who I had hoped he'd be. He had completely squashed any romantic ideas I'd had about how if you do things a certain way you can get the guy you want.

Rose and Alice were full of crap as far as I could tell.

For one, Rose never kept any guy around long enough to confirm the theory and Alice, well, she had her determination and insistent attitude to attribute her relationship to, not any special planning and scheming. She knew she had wanted Jasper so she'd gone up and confronted him about it. She'd asked him out and he'd said yes. The rest was history. They'd be getting married soon and I'd be stuck watching from the sidelines.

Always a bridesmaid, never a bride.

Isn't that how the saying goes?

Then there was Jake. He was sweet and attentive as ever. We had become closer as we spent time together. Our lunches went from business lunches to friendly lunches. I looked forward to them on the days I didn't have to be out visiting clients.

Sometimes he'd surprise me with flowers, other times he'd mention a new book he was reading (usually one I'd mentioned before) and we talked about literature and music.

I always smiled afterwards. Angela commented on how I always seemed happier in the afternoons and said that she hoped everything worked out with Jake.

I told her we were friends but she just nodded and kept quiet.

My mood lifts seemed to contradict with Edward's. Not that I was keeping tabs on him but most of the office noticed his mood swings. Maybe he was bipolar, I don't know.

His days always began quiet but as the afternoons came, he'd be restless and cranky. He'd walk around grumbling to himself and pulling at his hair. I'm surprised he wasn't tearing out clumps with the way his hand practically resided there.

One day he'd end up bald from so much tugging and yanking.

Sometimes we'd bump into each other on our way in from lunch and I'd smile. My mood was too bright to be dampened by his frowns.

Sometimes we'd bump into each other as Jake was picking me up in the lobby. Sometimes I'd catch a glimpse of his retreating form after Jake had hugged me in greeting.

During this time there were also a few hushed arguments between Carlisle and Edward in the confines of Carlisle's office. Most of the times they ended with Edward stomping out with a glare in my direction and an exasperated Carlisle slumped in his seat.

I don't know if they involved me but since neither of them mentioned their talks I didn't pry. Edward and I weren't friends and I knew Carlisle would mention it if it was anything of importance.

Sometimes I'd catch Carlisle watching me or watching Edward but he'd just smile at me with warmth in his eyes before locking himself in his office.

One week rolled into the next in this manner. No changes or further interactions between Edward and I. Nothing beyond business.

There were some instances I'd catch him looking at me with a faraway expression, as if he was seeing something in the future, but staring at me. These moments passed as quickly as they came and often times were followed by a sad and quiet Edward.

I didn't understand him but I had given up trying. I was wallowing and retreating to my former quiet self.

It took an exasperated EM to bring me back to my senses.

.

.

.

**Friday 8 PM**

**Session 8**

"Okay, Marie are you going to tell me what's bothering you? I'm all for sitting here helping you waste your money but the way I see it, if you're not going to put my advice to use, then you're wasting _my_ time. I do have other things to do besides sit here talking to a robot. What happened to that vivacious woman I was starting to get glimpses of? I thought you were going to work on your self esteem not kill it entirely."

"I'm fine, EM."

"Like hell you are!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I thought I was finally getting the opportunity to help someone out who was doing this for herself, not to impress or land some 'hot piece of male' but from the way you've been acting, I guess I was wrong?"

"You don't know anything, EM."

"Oh really? Well, that maybe be but I do know this. One day I got this application placed on my desk. It looked just like the rest but something in my gut told me to take this girl on, to see what she needed. So I did. I took a chance; I accepted your request for anonymity and took a chance. Then I go tot talking with you and I was really amazed and impressed by what you had to say.

"I had never in my life met someone with such little self worth as you and such intense fire within. I don't know what happened to you in your life to make you so insecure but I knew, I could tell, that you wanted to change. You wanted to claw out of that cage you'd placed yourself in. At least that's what I thought. I thought that you wanted to improve yourself and let love and life in. Please tell me I wasn't wrong about that, Marie. Please tell me I haven't been sitting here wasting my time with a scared little girl who is too afraid to face setbacks to fight for herself and see what she's worth.

"Because from where I am sitting that's what I see. I see someone with so much potential. I see a woman who is ready to take on the world and all the pricks that take her for granted. I see a woman with so much love and beauty that is just bursting to be set free and let herself be loved for who she is inside and not let herself be judged or put down by what others think of her.

"So what's it going to be, Marie? Who do you want to be? Because to be honest, I don't have it in me to sit here taking your money and watching you let your life pass you by simply because you're scared to face a few bumps. So they guy you were interested in doesn't appreciate you, so what? He doesn't deserve you, but if that's the kind of person you want, then go right ahead and be miserable pinning away after a guy who doesn't know your worth. I won't sit here and watch you throw yourself away like that. I won't."

At this point tears were streaming down my face. I had heard Alice lecture me time and time again about 'my self worth' but I always brushed it off as Alice being Alice. This time was different though. This time I had a man I had only just met, using the word loosely, telling me things that only Alice had ever said.

This time I had a man telling me everything I was afraid to hear, everything I didn't want to believe.

What was I worth to myself? Was I really going to let one guy get in the way of my life? True, Edward had launched me into this self-discovery but deep down I knew he had just been an excuse. I was using him as an excuse to tell myself that he was the reason behind this 'research.'

It was time I admitted to myself the truth. I wanted to not be afraid of having desires. I wanted to be okay with my sexuality. I needed to be okay with the fact that I wanted to feel cherished and, yes…lusted after. I wanted to have a man want me for my mind and my body.

There I said it.

I wanted to be the one that turned heads and made men weak at the knees. I wanted to find that man that would look at me with adoration in his eyes and cause that look to darken with lust. I wanted to be loved the way my father had loved my mother.

I needed to be everything to someone.

Somebody's somebody.

I quickly wiped my tear-streaked face and took a deep breath. It was time to put on my big girl panties and stop feeling sorry for myself. Time to take control of my life back.

Had I really let a 25-year-old steer me off track? Just because we butted heads at a karaoke restaurant after having a few too many drinks?

To be honest, I was mostly embarrassed at having had such a confrontation in front of my coworkers. That's why I had been avoiding him and shying away from my sessions. I had been present but distant.

Enough was enough.

No more hiding Bella Swan. This was my chance to take the leap and embrace the change.

"I'm sorry."

"My apologies."

We spoke (or wrote) at the same time.

"You're sorry? What for, Marie. I'm the one that completely overstepped my bounds here."

"No, I appreciate everything you said E. I needed that. I was too busy hiding my head up my ass to face the truth. Thank you for helping me get back my senses."

"I meant it you know. You are worth so much more than you're willing to admit. You have so much to give, I'm just hopeful you'll let me take the journey with you. "

"Well, I intend to use you as my guide so…"

"It'll be my pleasure. No pun intended."

"Oh, silly man. Sine we're back on track and speaking of pleasure…"

"Uh, huh."

"I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers for my next…adventure."

"And what would that be? Pray tell Ms. M."

"Umm, well. My roomate invited me to go out to a club this weekend. I had initial declined due to my head-up-ass-habitation, but I think I'll go with her after all."

"Okaaaayy, go on."

"Weeelll," deep breath Bella, take the plunge. "What do I do to get attention? I mean. As a man, since you're a man, what do guys like? What kind of women do you like? I mean, at a club, what do guys look for?"

"Well, it depends on what you're after really. A lot of the times guys are there to hook up."

"Hook up?"

"Yeah, get laid, pick up a girl, take her to his apartment, do the deed. Get down and dirty. Take her for a ride. Play master and commander. Dip his stick on a nice and tight—"

"Okaaaaay. I get the picture."

"Just checking. ;p"

"How considerate of you. -_-"

"Hahaha! Anyway, considering you're probably not into that you have to watch out for those slimy guys. Just go with your gut, it won't steer you wrong. Don't go into dark spaces with strange men that are slurring all over the place or trying to slip their hand into your dress. Unless you want them to, of course."

"Errr, yeah, no."

"Just dress in a way that shows off your body in a no slutty way. Personally, I like when a woman leaves something to the imagination instead of having her plastic breasts falling out her top. Tight but not too tight clothes that lets me have an idea of what she's hiding underneath. Stuff like that makes me want to make an effort and actually talk to women instead of just taking them for a quickie against a bathroom wall."

"Oh, EM you're such a romantic."

"I try. But seriously, speaking as a guy, women who dress overly provocative are just looking to get laid and that's it. You're not a one-night stand type of girl and you deserve more than that. You deserve to be cherished and adored. Just dress in what feels right for you. Make some eye contact and give away a few smiles. Make conversation and bat your eyelashes.

"It doesn't take much to get a man's attention, physical attraction is necessary but a lot of the times it takes the mind to keep us interested. Like I said, if a guy just wants to get his rocks off he'll find the woman for it. If he wants someone who'll stimulate both heads, he'll find that woman as well."

"Both heads?"

"Yes."

What was he talking about? Was I missing something?

"Umm, okay. So just be myself and let lose a little but not too much. Got it."

"Exactly, be yourself, Marie. Have fun. Let lose. Dance a little. Talk to a few guys; make some body contact here and there. An innocent hand graze, a touch on the forearm, press yourself against the guy your dancing with if you feel an attraction to let him know you're interested. You don't have to drape yourself all over men to get attention. Sometimes we like the chase so play hard to get but not too hard. Otherwise you'll leave a bunch of guys hard and frustrated. Hahahaha."

Okay he was seriously losing it. He lost me at the body contact part and all the hard body talk.

"Umm, okay. Well, you gave me a lot to think about and consider tonight."

"That's what I'm here for sunshine."

My stomach gave a small flutter.

"Well, thanks for being here E. I really am sorry about the past couple of sessions. I promise to be better from now on."

"I'm sorry for the way I talked to you, it was really not my place."

"Well, I appreciate everything you said and I hope that in the future you can be as honest with me as you were tonight. It means a lot to me to know you have faith in me."

"You're special, Marie. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

My cheeks grew warm and the fluttering feeling moved upwards making me tingle all over. That was the first night I slept soundly in weeks without bright green orbs intruding my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I didn't want to have just fillers as the days went by so I skipped ahead a bit. Hope you don't mind. Thoughts? Love it hate it?**

**Bella is going clubbing. I wonder who she'll run into and if she'll take EMs advice to heart.**

**Show me some love! I'm needy and need your reviews. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21 Seriously Beautiful

**A?N Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Sunday night found me in a club.<p>

I guess hell froze over because I had sworn that would be the only way I would ever step foot in a club. Even worse, I was accompanied by Rose. Which meant that I would go unnoticed.

Then again, maybe not.

After walking out of my room in some black skinny jeans and a v-neck blouse I was shoved, yes shoved back in by Rose. She demanded I change out of my frumpy get up. She would not be seen in public with a nun.

Her words not mine.

After various outfit vetoes I finally got her blessing. Granted, I felt like was wearing nothing but a small strap of fabric to cover key places, but she said I was being dramatic.

Okay maybe I was but I swear I felt a draft in my behind.

So, I ended up at a club wearing a slinky black sequin dress that was so tight I could barely breathe (ok I exaggerate). Which ended up being a blessing because it hugged my breasts just enough to keep them from spilling out the top. Did I mention it was strapless and barely covered my ass?

Yeah, thanks a lot Alice.

Pair that with some strappy 3 inch heels (because that's all I can walk on, any higher and I'll break my neck) my hair in lose waves, some red lipstick, smoky eye shadow (courtesy of Rose) and my favorite Tiffany's bracelet and I looked like a completely different person.

I guess it was a good way to plunge into my newest project. EM would be so proud. He wanted me to step out of my comfort zone and well, I went above and beyond that.

I kept repeating his advice in my head like a mantra. _Be yourself. Let lose. Flirt a little. Dance. Have fun._

If he only knew what I was in store for.

The night started off innocently enough. I sipped my margarita slowly. Partly because I didn't want to get drunk and partly because I knew how easily I can get drunk.

Rose was off being Rose, charming the pants off of every male in the place while I sat at our table with my drink.

Typical night out with the girls, except this time I was not just watching purses, I was also drinking.

Woo hoo!

Things got interesting the moment Rose's currently boy toy walked in the door. Not really a boy, more like a giant. This guy was huge!

He could easily pass for one of the bouncers. I bet he could lift me in one arm and Rose in the other. Anyway, he was nice enough. Had a great personality, a real goof ball with the cutest dimples I've ever seen.

After talking to him for a while I realized he was more like a cuddly bear than a menacing mammoth. I could tell why Rose was being girly, which was not her usual MO.

She would giggle and act bashful with Emmett, the guy I was talking about. Once he arrived she had eyes for no one but hi, If I didn't know better, I would think Rose was in for the long haul with this guy. Only time would tell.

We were chatting having a good time when two things happened.

The first made my throat dry and made me begin to shake with nervous energy.

A mop of bronze hair made its way through the crown and stopped right in front of our table. Edward Masen was at the club.

Apparently he was Emmett's friend, the one he mention would met him later that night. It was later.

Emmett introduced him to Rose and then to me. Little did he know Edward and I already knew each other.

"Edward this is Rose and this is her roommate…I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Bella"

"Ah yeas, the beautiful Bella. How could I forget?"

Edward greeted Rose and merely nodded in my direction, he was to busy scanning the crowd to look my way. At that same moment I decided I didn't want to be near him so I excused myself to go to the restroom and was just about to escape when his head snapped back to my face.

"Isabella?"

"That's me, what can I do you for?"

"You two know each other?"

"Mmhmm. We work together, don't we Mr. Masen?"

"Yeah, Emm this is the girl—"

"Bella! _You're_the one who's been busting Edward's chops! The things I've heard about you, well—"

"Emmett!"

"Seriously, Bella, give the guy a break here. He's been nothing but insufferable the past week…"

"Emmett, that's enough!"

Hmmm Edward did not seem happy and the throbbing vein in his forehead and clenched jaw screamed out his discomfort.

"He must have told you all about his bitch of a coworker, huh? Well, just so you know, I'm not usually like that. It takes a special touch to bring it out in me."

Emmett gave me a confused look while Rose raised her eyebrows at me questioningly. Edward merely rubbed the back of his head and I excused myself to go to the ladies room.

I ended up at the bar though. I may or may not have drunk one or two Vodka shots. I needed liquid courage. Sue me.

By the time I got back to our table with another Margarita I found myself alone with Edward. Rose was out on the dance floor dirty dancing with Emmett so I had nothing else to do but sit and be tortured by Edwards proximity.

He looked more handsome than usual and I chastised myself for even noticing the way his dress shirt was opened at the top, revealing flecks of chest hair. The way his rolled up sleeves revealed the tan muscles in his forearms that flexed and relaxed every time he moved his arm to take a sip of his drink. I tried really hard not to notice the way his back muscles could be seen rippling through the thin fabric of his shirt whenever he reached to place his glass on the low table by our seats, or the way his slacks hugged every muscle in his ass.

I swear I tried really hard not to notice these things.

Suddenly, he stood up and walked away.

Weirdo.

Five seconds later I was greeted by a familiar voce.

"Bella, fancy seeing you here!"

Jacob Black.

"You look gorgeous, by the way. I almost didn't recognize you. Where have you been hiding yourself? Seriously, Bella, " he whistled, "you look amazing. Not that you don't always look beautiful but tonight, you look stunning. Now I see why all the guy's heads are turned in this direction."

I laughed at him. Ridiculous. All the men in the club where certainly not looking at me. If they were at least one should have been nice enough to ask me to dance. Then again, I had been sitting with Edward so…

I turned to look around me and sure enough a few guys nodded at me and others smiled.

Well I'll be dammed!

Jake asked me to dance and on our way to the dance floor he informed me he was meeting some friends. He hesitated before coming clean; he was meeting up with some friends that were not very pleasant.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll protect you." With a wink and a twirl we were on the dance floor.

We were soon joined by Rose and Emmett who asked me if I'd seen Edward, I shook my head no and turned my attention back to Jacob. Not 5 minutes passed when two familiar voices put a damper on my mood.

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb had arrived.

Of course, they were with Edward. Of course, they were joining our group because they were meeting Jacob.

Of course they gave me the once over before they realized it was me.

"Ms. Swan? I didn't think you ever took time away from work to come out and play?" Was Tanya's not so friendly greeting.

"Ms. Denali, I do take time off, but I spend most of it with a different company. I thought tonight I'd come and see what my friend Rose was raving about in this club."

"Not your kind of thing?"

"Not usually, but with present company I make an exception." I made it a point to smile at Jacob to which he winked back.

"Aw, Jakey, I thought we were going to have fun tonight? Now who am I going to dance with?"

That whine came from Tanya, again.

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Masen would be happy to oblige you." I replied in a snipped tone.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to do anything to put his job at risk. I ear there's a non fraternization policy in place at Cullen Firm."

"Well, since technically Edward doesn't work for you nor is he handling your account, not to mention you're _old acquaintances_, I don't think that's a problem."

She pursed her lips and turned t Edward giving him a flirty smile.

"Well, we have her blessing, Edward. Let's dance!" She then proceeded to throw her arms around his waist and leaned into him.

I threw up a little in my mouth.

Edward stood still for a beat looking right at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I cocked my eyebrow at him before shrugging my shoulder and turning back to Jake.

"I'm going to take a breather," I told him.

"Sure, sure, Bella."

Unfortunately I was followed back to our table with Kate in tow.

"I should apologize Ms. Swan."

"What for?"

"Tanya. Her behavior. It's not entirely professional."

"Well, we're not in a professional setting so there's no need."

"True, but we still have a professional relationship with you. I want you to know I feel terrible about our initial meeting and about the way Tanya has been treating you. She has blinders on when it comes to Edward. She's wanted to date him for a while now and well, seeing you and him together hit a nerve with her."

"But we're not together. There is no Edward and I outside of work."

"Maybe, but I see the way he looks at you. I know you're a professional and would never do something to endanger your or his career but Tanya doesn't see it that way."

Was she threatening me?

"That may be but it's not her business whom he dates, is it?"

"Don't misunderstand me, what I'm trying to say is that you're smarter than most women. You're driven and very goal oriented. You wouldn't let some crush alter your path. I wish Tanya were like that. It's taken Irina and I a long time to knock some sense into her. That's why she's running this branch of the company with me. Irina and I are hoping she'll grow up a little and act her age."

This was news to me. I didn't know the proper way to respond so I just nodded.

Jake came back to join us then and I used the opportunity to excuse myself to get some air.

I hadn't expected my work life to intrude on my attempt at having fun. This was too much to take in all at once. I was contemplating going home but decided against it. I didn't know what the relationship between Tanya and Edward was like or if I could trust Irina. I did, however, know that I wasn't going to let them get in the way of my progress in self-discovery.

EM wanted me to have fun and explore a different side of me and I would. For him and for me.

So I took a deep breath and walked back into the noisy club full of sweaty, writhing bodies. Seriously, take the clothes away and it would be a mass orgy with the way the men and woman were practically having sex on the dance floor.

An arm wrapping around my waist and a slurred voice in my ear asking me to dance startled me.

I tried to decline the invitation politely but the man behind me simply tightened his grip on me while he pawed at my ass with his free hand. The hand that was at my waist started creeping up towards my breast and I began to panic. EM's words repeated in my head about slimy bastards who only came to places like this to get laid.

I struggled in vain and was being pulled backwards when a strong arm rpied me from the grasp of the drunk behind me.

"The ladie's not interested."

"Oh, yeah, and who would you be?"

"None of your business. She's with me and she's not interested in dancing or doing anything with you. It would be best if you left her alone."

"Whatever."

The drunk staggered away to find a willing participant, leaving me stunned.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, thank you."

He looked at me for a moment before running his hand through his hair. He sighed. "I guess now would not be a good time to ask you if you want to dance, huh? I'll take you back to your table."

"No!"

He tilted his head in question.

"I mean. I'd love to dance, with you." I bit my lip nervously and a small smile crept along his face.

"Okay."

He took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor parting a path towards he center of the room as I trailed behind him. The warmth of his hand radiated through my hand, up my arm and to my chest.

The music that had been pumping loud and fast came to a slow, smooth tempo as the DJ switched songs. It was a song I hadn't heard before but part of the lyrics fit the occasion.

Edward placed his hands on my hips tentatively and I draped mine around his neck. We were standing close enough that our chests brushed against one another as he started to move my body to the tempo of the song.

His gaze locked into mine as our bodies moved in unison and his hands would skim up and down the curve of my hips. His leg found it's way between mine and he pressed against me as he dipped us to the floor. We danced like this for a bit before he turned me around and pressed his body flush with the back of mine. His hands wove oround to rest on my stomach as he dipped his nose into my hair.

I was finding it hard to breathe. I had ever experienced this with anyone before. The way his hands and his nearness set my body on fire. I felt like he could feel the heat radiating off me and that he could hear my heavy breathing.

I certainly could feel every inch of his body pressed against me. I mean every inch. I stifled my gasp as best as I could as I felt something hard pressing against the small of my back.

I could guarantee that was _not_ a roll of quarters in his pants pocket.

_I feel my body losing focus  
>As he touches me<br>And I should go  
>But I can't overcome this chemistry<br>He pulls me close before he whispers  
>Something in my ear<em>

I felt the movement of his lips as he mumbled something into the nape of my neck. My hands held onto his tight for fear tat he would either move them away or move them lower.

"Did you say something?"

"You look lovely tonight, Bella."

Goosebumps exploded all over my body and I bit my lip to keep from groaning. I really wanted to groan for some odd reason.

"Thank you."

I should have been worried about Tanya or Kate catching us facing the way we were but I couldn't find it in me to care.

We continued dancing, Edward pressed against my back and moving his hands along my hips. Somehow my arms ended up grasping the nape of his neck making my breasts press out, giving him a perfect view of my cleavage. I'm sure he culd see more than that from his position.

_Someone at the bat keeps  
>Looking at us dancing<br>I gotta, I gotta go_

"So beautiful," I heard him whisper to himself.

The song ended as he turned me to face him once again. He opened his mouth to speak when we ere interrupted.

"There you are, Edward! I thought I'd lost you!"

Tanya.

He immediately stepped away from me and shoved his hand sin his pockets while rocking back on his heels.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Nope. I was just thanking Mr. Masen here for helping me out of a sticky situation. Thank you, Edward."

"Any time, Be—Ms. Swan."

I said my goodbye and walked back towards Rose and Emmett. I was ready for this confusing night to be over. I glanced back over my shoulder to see an animated Tanya blabbing away while Edward stared after me. I bit my lip before smiling at him and waving goodbye, again.

I could see the movement in his throat as he swallowed and a crooked grin graced his beautiful face.

I found Rose and told her I'd see her at home. I couldn't wait to be alone and reminisce about the way Edwards hands on my body ignited a deep desire within me. I also had to find that song and listen to it over and over…it was true, I had been touching hands with someone seriously beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN For those of you wondering on the song it's Britney Spears' "He About to Lose Me." It wouldn't stop replaying in my head.**

**Show me some love and leave me a review!**


End file.
